FNAF: The life of a Toy
by James S-310
Summary: It's a new era of peace for the original animatronics and the toys as well, but there's a shadow waiting to strike and produce chaos around the new location called "Fazbear's Land". And the fate of Toy Freddy shall take a turn that'll change him forever. Receiving something beyond anyone's dreams. But it's up to him to decide what to become in the future. Please R&R :)
1. The beginning

**FNAF: New life, new adventures**

 **(A/N: This story will contain a lot of action and mainly powers like those of Dragon Ball Z. I think it'll work since the supernaturalism is part of the FNAF story. FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon. Story by me.)**

It's been 28 years after the events of the Bite of '87 and the burn down of Fazbear's Fright. With the killer known as the 'Purple Guy' punished to be killed and forever trapped inside one of the animatronic suits, the souls of the young children that lost their lives at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria have finally become free of the anger and pain. Though there was a small mystery remaining.

The souls of the murdered children were free and they had left this world to go to the next world, but the animatronics they possessed were still 'alive'. Perhaps having been possessed by the children gave the animatronics a consciousness of their own? It was the most logical answer for them.

But today, on the year 2015. The owners of Fazbear entertainment have come up with the idea of collecting every single item and animatronic of the previous locations of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Now, they have created a new establishment called **'Fazbear's Land.'** A restaurant and a place of entertainment for kids, teenagers and adults alike. This place contained a formidable pizzeria and a variety of games and other attractions.

To make it much more interesting, the owners have reconstructed the original animatronics as well as their Toy counterparts. With their Software upgraded, now the animatronics could recognize any human inside the establishment as a person and not as a robotic endoskeleton. This had led the creation of a friendship between the night guard and the robots of Fazbear's Land.

As for the animatronics. There were the original three: 

**Freddy Fazbear:** Even though now he and the rest of his animatronic friends are living times of peace. Freddy has become quite harsh and cold because of his memories of all the pain and terror of the past years. Also, he has become quite a proud bear. He always believes he can do everything himself.

 **Bonnie the Bunny:** He has become calm and happy with the new peace in his life. He's always ready to help in any way he can. He does his best at being Freddy's best friend, since it can be difficult at times considering Freddy's new personality. Yet, he supports his friends in every way he can.

 **Chica the Chicken:** She has become much more enthusiastic and happy. She always sees the good side of everything like her Toy counterpart, but Chica has also developed an incredible intelligence that she can help the staff with any machine in the building. She has also developed a feeling of love towards Freddy though he doesn't seem to show those feelings back at her. Chica knows the pain Freddy was going through and she claims that, while Freddy doesn't want to show it, inside all that coldness and pride, he's a good and lovely bear. Which are the gifts that made the chicken fall in love with the bear. According to what she says.

 **Foxy the Pirate Fox:** The wanna be Ladies man. He likes to be joking around and tell epic stories of heroism in the sea. Like Freddy, he has his own Irish pride.

 **Golden Freddy:** Also known as Fredbear. He's a serious golden bear who has an incredible sense of justice and righteousness. He's not as stubborn as Freddy. And he's good friends with one of the toys, though at first he didn't get along with him.

There's also the Toy animatronics:

 **Toy Bonnie:** He's considered as Bonnie's younger brother. He used to be a smart ass at first but then he started to become a nice guy. He's also the best friend of one of the toys.

 **Toy Chica:** Considered to be Chica's younger sister. She can be a bipolar at times. Sometimes she's as playful as a child and other times she can be as serious as an adult. And yet, she cares for her friends and her sister.

 **Mangle:** The female version of Foxy. She's quite serious but she has her crude humor sometimes. She likes to flirt with Foxy though she would never accept that she likes him a lot.

 **Balloon Boy:** Also he's nicknamed as BB. He's a funny child who likes to play with some action figures that were found in one of the Puppet's present boxes. He likes to pull pranks at everyone from time to time alongside Toy Bonnie.

Though most of these characters have their own stories. This story is centered in one of them:

 **Toy Freddy:** People could consider him as Freddy's brother. But he's not. Since Freddy's pride doesn't allow him to have any brothers. He simply calls Toy Freddy 'A bear of my same race'.

Toy Freddy has always been a cheerful bear and very polite with everyone. He always tried to be as helpful as he could and prove himself to be a good leader. Though he did his best at helping his friends, most of them never really thanked him. And when they had any plans like a show or a group game, they never invited him.

He always wondered why everyone else…ignores him. While everyone is friends with each other, he only had three people he could call his real friends. These people are Fredbear, Toy Bonnie and BB, who was more like his younger brother than his friend. Toy Freddy always helped BB in any way possible he was glad that, if no one would thank him for anything, at least this little robotic child would. He always had good times with BB, either playing video games or even helping the boy to build a small replicas of combat jets, cars and much more.

Our story begins in one specific night, the one where everything changed for our friendly toy bear.

Toy Freddy had order a bouquet of flowers. Tonight, it'll be the night that he would tell Toy Chica how much he loves her. He had a crush on her ever since he was created. And tonight, he was going to confess it to her.

-"Hey, bro! Are you ready?" BB asked as he entered the room where Toy Freddy was. Soon Fredbear and Toy Bonnie entered the room as well, they also knew about his plan.

-"I am. I just hope that everything will go as I hope so." Toy Freddy said, sounding a little bit uncertain.

-"C'mon, Fred. Don't be nervous. I'm no expert, but even I can say that when it comes to these things, the worst thing you can do is to be nervous." Toy Bonnie said with confidence.

-"I don't really care about this kind of business. Still, I wish you the best of luck, Fred." Fredbear said with a thumbs up, which was surprising coming from him. He wasn't the kind of bear who makes a thumbs up.

-"Thanks, guys. Okay…here I go." Toy Freddy said as he left the room to find Toy Chica.

Since Toy Freddy was programmed to be a gentleman, he thought it'd be necessary to write a letter for her as well. Even if he was a robot, he could tell that his power core was beating fast. Soon he heard Toy Chica's voice in one of the party rooms. He was about to enter until he also heard Foxy's voice as well.

-"What the? Is that Foxy?" Toy Freddy thought then he got close to the room but he didn't enter, he was just peeking from the door. He was curious about what were they talking about.

-"Hey, lass. Be a good sailor and do ye captain's orders." Foxy said flirting, he was sounding a bit drunk.

-"Foxy, you know that…" Toy Chica said until Foxy placed his hand on her cheek.

-"Hush, lass. Good ol' captain Foxy will give ye a good prize." Foxy said and then he kissed her. This shocked both Toy Freddy and Toy Chica. But the bear's expression turned from shock to sadness. He made a heavy but silent sigh and he dropped the flower bouquet he was going to give Toy Chica. Soon, he departed to another room.

But he left very soon, for he didn't get to see the end of that scene he just saw. Toy Chica pushed Foxy away.

-"Foxy, stop it. You're so drunk. Have you been taking extra charge on the power generator?" Toy Chica asked.

-"Maybe a little bit…" Foxy said, still sounding drunk.

-"No, Foxy. Stop it! I can't do this." Toy Chica said.

-"Why not?" Foxy asked and Toy Chica just looked away from him.

-"Because…I like someone else." Toy Chica said as she step away from the pirate.

-"Shiver me timbers! And who's the lucky lass?" Foxy asked.

-"It's…I really don't want to talk about it." Toy Chica said and Foxy slowly nodded.

-"I understand…sorry for what happened, lass." Foxy said.

-"It's ok. Just don't do it again." Toy Chica warned.

Meanwhile, Toy Freddy was sitting in a pub themed cantina in one of the rooms. Though they didn't served any alcoholic drinks nor beer, only soda. And for the sad bear's surprise, the one who was being the bartender at the time was Fredbear.

-"Toy Freddy. How did your talk with Toy Chica go?" Fredbear asked and he immediately saw Toy Freddy's sad expression.

-"Oh…it didn't go as you planned, I take it." Fredbear commented and his robotic toy friend nodded in sadness.

-"Here, this might help you." Fredbear said as he handed Toy Freddy a glass of soda.

-"Thanks." Toy Freddy said as he drank the soda.

-"What happened?" Fredbear asked and the bear in front of him just sighed before explaining.

-"I was about to find her and tell her but…she was with Foxy and…he kissed her. She didn't complained or anything, so I think she likes him." Toy Freddy said. Fredbear really wanted to help his friend, but he had no knowledge on these cases. Then, Toy Freddy was about to leave.

-"Thanks for the soda, Fredbear. I think I'm gonna go outside for a few seconds." Toy Freddy said as he was about to leave the room.

-"You have to be careful. If you're going outside, make sure you'll stay as close to the entrance as possible." Fredbear instructed.

-"I will." Toy Freddy said and then he exited Fazbear's Land.

He stared at the night sky, wondering what to do now. If he could shed tears, his metallic face would be full of them now. But he had no tears to shed at all.

Then his systems detected someone behind him. He turned around and he saw a bald man wearing glasses and a coat. Since Toy Freddy and the rest of the toys still had their facial scanners and were still connected to the city's criminal database, he scanned the man with the criminal database but he found no penalty records on this fellow.

-"Good evening, good sir. Is there anything I can help you with?" Toy Freddy asked but the man just kept staring at him. Then he heard a few steps behind him, he turned around but his vision was shut down by a man in full military armor and he knocked Toy Freddy out with his gun.

Then two other guards like him carried Toy Freddy into a van that was parked in the corner of Fazbear's Land. Before the bald man got into the van he took out a communicator.

-"Prepare the lab. We're on our way." The man said as he entered the van and it drove away from Fazbear's Land.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	2. The Nightmare starts with you

**Chapter 2: The Nightmare starts with you**

Toy Bonnie arrived at Fredbear's soda cantina. He sat in one of the pub's chairs.

-"Hey, Fredbear. One of my favorites, please." Toy Bonnie said and Fredbear nodded. Then he passed the bunny one of his favorite's sodas.

-"Say…have you seen Toy Freddy?" Toy Bonnie asked.

-"Yes, I have." Fredbear replied while he was cleaning a glass.

-"And how did his confession to Toy Chica went like?" Toy Bonnie asked as he drank his soda.

-"…Not good at all." Fredbear said and Toy Bonnie spitted his soda away.

-"What?! What happened?" The rabbit asked but the golden bear in front of him didn't say a word.

-"I believe it's not my duty to speak about this. After all, that situation involved him. We're gonna have to ask him when we'll see him." Fredbear commented and Toy Bonnie nodded in agreement.

-"Say, he should've been back. He said he was going out to take fresh air." Fredbear said and then he headed to Fazbear's Land's entrance. Once he opened the doors. He saw no one out there.

-"Toy Freddy!" Fredbear called but there was no reply.

-"Oh no." Fredbear exclaimed as he rushed back inside Fazbear's Land. Toy Bonnie noticed Fredbear dashing through the corridors.

-"Fredbear! What is it?" Toy Bonnie asked.

-"Follow me!" Fredbear yelled and the bunny followed him into the night guard's office.

Inside the office there was the new night guard playing with an installed Xbox 360.

-"Kyle!" Fredbear called and the night guard turned around to look at his office's door.

-"Fredbear? What is it?" Kyle asked.

-"I need you to check camera 1-C." Fredbear ordered and Kyle gave him a confused look.

-"1-C? Isn't that the entrance to this place?" Kyle asked before selecting that camera and showing its image on the screen.

-"Yes, now rewind it 30 minutes." Fredbear ordered and then after Kyle played the security recording that happened 30 minutes ago. His expression, alongside Fredbear's and Toy Bonnie's turned into shock.

-"Oh God."

 **Meanwhile…**

Darkness, it was all that surrounded Toy Freddy before his systems rebooted and his vision was clear again. The first thing he saw were three people, all of them wearing lab coats. They must be scientists. They were all staring at him.

Also, it didn't took him long enough to realize that the surroundings looked different, like if it was underwater. Then, he realized that he was inside some sort of tube with a strange liquid inside and he was without his costume. Now, he was a simple endoskeleton. An endoskeleton connected to a lot of wires as well.

-"His systems are rising. He's waking up." One of the doctors said.

Immediately, Toy Freddy recognized one of the people in front of him. It was the man he encountered before he was knocked out.

-"Very well. Let us proceed." The man said. Before Toy Freddy could ask himself of what this man was talking about. A sharp pain was rushing through his entire endoskeleton.

-"Ghhhaaaaa!" Toy Freddy exclaimed as he also noticed the electricity popping in and out of him.

 **Fazbear's Land…**

Fredbear had called a meeting for everyone at the show stage. Everyone was wondering what was going on but everyone got a small laugh when they saw Mangle drag Foxy from his ear into the show stage.

-"Ow, ow! Let me go, matey!" Foxy exclaimed.

-"Fine. But if I ever see you drunk again. You're gonna regret it." Mangle said with a smirk on her face. This produced everyone to laugh a little bit except for Freddy, Fredbear, Toy Bonnie and Kyle.

-"Oh, come on. Laugh a little bit, Freddy." Chica said as she made a small and soft bump at Freddy with her elbow.

-"They're just pathetic." Freddy said with a cold voice and Chica sighed with a fake sadness tone.

-"If it wasn't for the fact that I know you very well, I'd say you're one grumpy Fazbear." Chica said as she gave Freddy a small hug.

-"Everyone. I'm afraid I have some bad news." Fredbear said, the last sentence got everyone's attention.

-"What is it?" Toy Chica asked. Fredbear and Toy Bonnie exchanged looks and everyone could notice that they were sad.

-"I'm sorry to say this, but…Toy Freddy's gone." Fredbear said and everyone else gasped at this news. Everyone except for Freddy, who only frowned.

-"Gone?! What do you mean gone?!" BB exclaimed as Toy Bonnie sighed.

-"We found a recording of the security camera outside the restaurant. Kyle, show it to them." Toy Bonnie said and Kyle projected the recording in one of the show stage's screens.

The recording showed Toy Freddy exiting Fazbear's Land, but he was merely five steps away from the doors to go back in. He was looking at the sky and then everyone saw a man coming out of the shadows and stare at Toy Freddy. When their animatronic friend was distracted, two armored men came from behind him and knocked him out. Then, they carried Toy Freddy away from Fazbear's Land into a van and they drove away.

Everyone was left speechless. How would be capable of such horrible crime.

-"Who…who is that guy? And why did he took Toy Freddy?" Toy Chica asked.

-"We don't know. But I'll do everything I can to find where he is. Maybe I can find some leads during the day shifts." Kyle said.

-"We appreciate your assistance, Kyle. Please let us know if you find anything." Fredbear said and Kyle nodded before he returned to his office.

Everyone else left, all with concerned expressions on their faces. But only Toy Chica and BB remained.

-"C'mon, BB. You shouldn't stay here." Toy Bonnie said as he led BB out of the show stage to comfort the poor child. Toy Chica simply stared at the now turned off screen. Fredbear sighed and was about to leave.

-"Fredbear…" Toy Chica called for him, making him stop.

-"Yes, Toy Chica?" Fredbear asked and the chicken in front of him turned away from the screen to face him.

-"Tell me, why did Toy Freddy left the place in the first place?" Toy Chica asked. Fredbear knew the reason, he wanted to tell her. But if he did, maybe he'd cause her more pain than delivering answers.

-"I don't know…he didn't even say." Fredbear lied. If he'd say the truth, it'd probably crush Toy Chica even more.

For the golden bear's luck, Toy Chica only nodded and left the show stage.

As she was walking down the halls, she noticed a flower bouquet in the floor. She picked it up and found a letter. She opened it and gasped as she read it.

 _Dear Toy Chica._

 _If you're reading this, then I hope I could express myself better than how I did before. I'll be very honest. You are the most beautiful animatronic I've ever met in my robotic life. Ever since you, me and Toy Bonnie were created back on 1987. I've tried to tell you how much you mean to me. But then we got scrapped and I thought I'd never have the chance to tell you that._

 _But then we got rebuild, and now I won't miss this chance. You're very important to me, you always find the good side of everything and helped us all in our most difficult moments. I always loved your personality, your smile and your noble heart._

 _Without further babbling…what I'm trying to say, or write in this case, is that I love you, Toy Chica. I don't know if you'll ever feel the same way…but I guess you deserved to know it._

 _Your friend and leader…_

 _Toy Freddy._

Soon, Toy Chica's eyes were full of sorrow. She dropped the letter on the floor, then she slowly sat on the floor, placing her back against the wall.

And finally, she let black oiled tears run down her robotic eyes and she sobbed uncontrollably. Fredbear heard this, it somehow pained him to see a friend like this. But he sometimes hated his knowledge. It told him that he should just leave her alone for a few minutes so he left.

Toy Chica had placed all the pieces of the puzzle together: Toy Freddy was going to confess his love to her. But he must've seen Foxy kiss her. He got depressed, he left to the exit to clear his thoughts and he got kidnapped. In other words, he's gone…because of her.

She placed her hands on her face to cover her tears. And she whispered that somehow Toy Freddy would forgive her.

 **Meanwhile…**

 **In an unknown location…**

 _-"Wake up, my boy."_

-"Huh?" Toy Freddy exclaimed as his visual systems came back online. He found himself inside a dark cage, and it's only source of light was a small hole in the upper side of the wall, where the moon provided the light.

-"Where am I?" Toy Freddy asked.

 _-"In our guest room. Do you know who you are? And what your function is?"_

Toy Freddy wasn't sure if he should answer or not. But he did so anyways.

-"I…I am Toy Freddy. I'm an animatronic designed to bring joy and happiness to the children that come to Fazbear's Land." Toy Freddy said, still scanning around to find the source of the voice he was listening.

 _-"Yes. But I am afraid that is not your main function anymore. We have brought you here because you, alongside the other robots in that establishment possess an advance A.I. system. One so advance that it has become of our interest."_

-"What are you talking about? I'm gonna have to ask you to let me go! You have to-" Toy Freddy as he was about to bump into one of the walls until he noticed that his arm had changed. It was broken, dirtied and it showed parts of his endoskeleton, and his robotic fingers were replaced by robotic claws.

-"What the?" Toy Freddy said as he looked at his other hand that looked the same.

 _-"We needed to run some tests on your . But taking an element from one of the most guarded locations in the city could bring difficult questions. So we waited until one of you would come out...and fall into our trap."_

Then a mirror appeared from beneath the ground. Slowly Toy Freddy walked to it.

 _-"So far, our experiments were successful. And as I said before: Bringing joy and happiness is not your primary function anymore. Now your function is to eliminate all the targets we deliver you. You have become one of our new battle machines."_

-"No…" Toy Freddy said as he looked into the mirror.

 _-"And your name is no longer Toy Freddy..."_

-"No!" Toy Freddy exclaimed as he saw himself in the mirror. His blue eyes were replaced by red glowing eyes, fingers replaced by claws, broken parts revealing his endoskeleton and his teeth were replaced by sharped-razor fangs. He looked like a monster. Then he smashed the mirror with his fist.

 _-"..Now, your designation is Nightmare Freddy."_

-"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **To be continued…**


	3. Return home

**Chapter 3: Return home**

The time passed on, three months to be exact. It has been three months since Toy Freddy went missing. The loss didn't passed unnoticed to the owners of Fazbear's Land. With one animatronic missing, the costumers would complain about it. So the owners blamed this on Kyle, since he was the night guard and gave him one last warning. If something like this happened again, he would get fired. They could fire him anyway, but he was the only night guard they had for now.

Also, to stop the complaints, the owners fabricated a copy of Toy Freddy to replace the original one that got lost. This one looked very similar to Toy Freddy, but it was nothing like him. Just a mere cold copy of the lost bear, it only has an interaction with the children during the day but no personality at all.

The rest of the animatronics had to deal with this false Toy Freddy. But just because it could stay, it did not meant that they would like him. Especially Toy Chica, she found this false copy of her friend and leader as a mockery to his memory.

Tonight, after the performance for a child's birthday. The animatronics were hanging out with each other. Except for Toy Chica, who was sitting near the prize corner and kept glaring at the false Freddy.

-"You won't get anything by glaring at him."

Toy Chica turned her head to her side to see Fredbear walking to her.

-"I know, Fredbear. But…it makes me so mad that they think they can just replace Toy Freddy. Like if he was a soulless machine." Toy Chica said.

-"I know…but if we want to keep this restaurant open. Then we're gonna have to deal with him." Fredbear reassured her, but he only heard a heavy sigh in response. Before he could leave again, Toy Chica stopped him.

-"Fredbear…I know you know why Toy Freddy left." Toy Chica said and Fredbear's eyes widened in surprise.

-"Toy Chica. I don't think it's a good idea to talk about that." Fredbear said.

-"Don't worry. I already know." Toy Chica said as she stood up and walked to Fredbear with her head facing at the floor. When she looked up to the golden bear, her eyes were dropping oiled tears.

-"He's gone…because of me, Fredbear. I never wanted to…to…" Toy Chica said and then she hugged Fredbear as she sobbed wildly. Fredbear wasn't the hugging type so he just stood there.

-"I know. But we must have faith that he's alright…and that he'll come back home." Fredbear said as Toy Chica kept sobbing.

 **Meanwhile…**

 **In a frozen forest in Alaska…**

Wind and snow worked together as they fly through the field blinding the sight of anything, not even a robot could see…or that would be the case if a certain robot wasn't equipped with the latest infrared vision.

The robot standing in the middle of the snow was the one once known as Toy Freddy, but now he goes by the name Nightmare Freddy. His sight looking everywhere while he growled with anger. His vision in red as he scanned the area. Meanwhile, the man who kidnapped the robotic bear and turned him into a monster. Was monitoring Nightmare Freddy's actions on the field.

-"Nightmare Freddy's status and reprogramming are in stage 5. Begin combat assessment." The man said.

As soon as he gave the order, Nightmare Freddy started to glow with a reddish energy. He growled instantly as a polar bear appeared in front of him, growling. Angered, Nightmare Freddy's hand started to glow in red energy until it formed a red energy ball. He fired it against the animal, vaporizing it completely.

This unknown man did it, he turned a sweet and humble bear into a killing machine.

 **One month later…**

 _ **-"I don't care for how long have you've had him, professor. This is a mistake. I know him, he can't be controlled."**_ A voice said from the shadows as the professor, the one who turned Toy Freddy into Nightmare Freddy, was inspecting specimens of a hybrid between man and machine.

-"The results of the latest tests indicate otherwise, old friend." The professor said, while typing words on his tablet.

 _ **-"He's bluffing you, old man. I've seen what his kind can do before. You have all the data you need from him, so just let me kill him."**_

-"I'll have that under consideration, Lockjaw. Now, prepare your team for the mission." The professor said as he left the lab. Then from the shadows emerged what it looked like an animatronic, nightmare design like Nightmare Freddy. But this Lockjaw had the form of a tiger animatronic.

Lockjaw's team consisted on himself, two nightmarish animatronics with the forms of a male shark and a female wolf named Razor and Arch-Light, and finally Nightmare Freddy himself.

Their mission was to "retrieve" value artifacts from an unknown location, at least it was left unknown for one of these nightmare animatronics, since there was something very odd with him today.

 **Fazbear's Land**

Toy Bonnie was sitting on the stage playing his guitar until he heard a loud thud in the hall.

-"Hello? Is anyone there?" Toy Bonnie asked as he walked closer to the hall, which was dark. He stopped when he heard a laughter and saw two yellow eyes in the dark and suddenly, he was pushed away by a wave of air.

 **-"Pathetic rabbit."** Lockjaw said as he and the rest of his team entered the stage room. Everyone else in the place heard Toy Bonnie's scream when he was thrown away.

-"Who are you?" And what are you doing here?" Fredbear asked.

 **-"No one important to you. The only thing you all need to know is that this is your last night of life."** Lockjaw said as he grabbed Toy Bonnie by the throat.

-"Leave him alone!" Toy Chica said stepping in front of him. Lockjaw merely smirked and he let go of Toy Bonnie.

 **-"A tough girl, huh? Well, let's see how long can you last. Fred, take her down."** Lockjaw ordered and Nightmare Freddy growled and jumped in front of Toy Chica, he was growling at the robotic chicken and soon he raised his sharp clawed hand, ready to strike her down.

Fred? Why that thing did called this nightmarish robotic bear Fred? Could this strange fellow be the missing animatronic? Could he be Toy Freddy?

-"T- T-Toy Freddy?" Toy Chica asked, feeling oiled tears fighting to drop from her eyes. Her words shocked the rest of the animatronics. Was that really Toy Freddy? If so, what happened to him? Suddenly, the nightmarish bear froze. His eyes turned from crimson red to sapphire blue.

-"To-Toy Chica?" Nightmare Freddy asked, not believing what he was seeing. After so long, her lost love was in front of him.

 _-"Hey, Fred. What's the hold up? Finish her already!"_ Razor said but Nightmare Freddy just stood there.

 **-"Oh, great. Big guy has gone soft. Good thing the professor gave me this."** Lockjaw said as he pressed the button of a device he was holding. Immediately, Nightmare Freddy started to scream of pain, holding his head with his hands as bolts of electricity appeared, his eyes changing from red to blue and so on.

 **-"You WILL destroy all of them!"** Lockjaw ordered.

-"I…WON'T!" Nightmare Freddy yelled as he ripped something out from the back of his head. A controlling chip that was planted on his mind. Soon, he kneeled to the ground, breathing heavily, smoke coming out from him and his eyes turned blue even though he had them close. Toy Chica tried to approach him to see if he was alright. But soon he started to growl with anger and turned his direction to the rest of his new team.

-"You…did it to me…planted that chip in me…controlled me!" Nightmare Freddy said as his hand turned into a shaking fist, and the ground started to shake. The rest of the other Nightmares started to back up.

-"We did not controlled you, Fred. We gave you a chance! We all know how much you were rejected in this place! These people never noticed you! We made you part of our team! WE took you into our team. You shouldn't try to fight us, you should be trying to kill them. They are the ones who hurt you, not us. You should be thanking us!" Arch-Light said as she, alongside her team, were slowly backing away from Nightmare Freddy as he slowly approached them, as his eyes turned bloody red again.

-"Let me show you just HOW GRATEFUL I AM!" Nightmare Freddy yelled as he pushed his hand in front of his former team and sent them flying away through the window.

Lockjaw and his team restarted their systems after they were pushed away by Nightmare Freddy, they found themselves miles away from their objective. Somewhere in Mexico, to be precise.

-"Ow! What happened?" Arch-Light asked as she held her head.

-" _The big bear betrayed us! That's what happened._ " Razor shouted, Arch-Light felt troubled and angered…not simply because Nightmare Freddy betrayed them, but it was because she developed a crush on him.

 **-"No matter. Let's find our way back to the HQ and report to the Professor. That fur ball's gonna regret turning his back on us."** Lockjaw said as he and his team started to walk away in the Mexican desert.

 **Meanwhile…**

 **On Fazbear's Land**

Every animatronic and even Kyle were staring at Nightmare Freddy, who apparently seems to be the very missing Toy Freddy.

As for Nightmare Freddy, he kept staring at the window form where he threw away his former comrades. Then, he returned his gaze at the other who kept staring at him.

-"Fred? Is that you?" Fredbear asked, and the Nightmare animatronic just showed a sad expression on his face.

-"I'm sorry. I'll take my leave now." Nightmare Freddy said and he started to head towards the exit. But soon, he stopped when he felt someone grabbing his arm. He turned around and he saw that it was Toy Chica who stopped him, and then she hugged him so tight as if she didn't want him to leave her side.

-"No, please. Don't leave again…don't leave us." Toy Chica said sobbing, burying her face on Nightmare Freddy's chest.

-"She's right, Fred. We lost you once, and we won't let you get away this time." Fredbear said with a fake smirk. Nightmare Freddy was surprised that his former friends were accepting him back.

-"But…I can't. I'm a monster. And this won't be a place for a monster like me." Nightmare Freddy said with sadness while looking at his hands.

-"It doesn't matter. You're still the same inside! And that's what counts!" BB said with joy, no matter how Toy Freddy looked like now, he was glad he had his big brother back.

-"Toy Freddy. Please?" Toy Chica pleaded with a sad smile on her face. After four months being submitted into horrendous tortures and brainwashing, and he still couldn't stand that cute face of hers. He just sighed in defeat.

-"Alright. I'lll stay...but I go by Nightmare Freddy now." Nightmare Freddy replied as he walked away from Toy Chica and the others into one of the hallways.

Nightmare Freddy agreed into staying back with them, with his original family. But it won't be easy as it seems.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	4. That's not who you are

**Chapter 4: That's not who you are**

Fredbear was leading Nightmare Freddy into the Parts & Service room. Then the golden bear opened the door but it was awfully dark in there, the only source of light would be the moon's light but it was coming through a very small window, which made the moon's light small as well. Another source of light would be the light bulb but it was burned for the moment.

-"Now, Toy Freddy…" Fredbear started but he went silent when he saw Nightmare Freddy's cold stare directed at him.

-"Nightmare Freddy…" Nightmare Freddy replied coldly, reminding his old friend about his new name. Then he removed his stare from his golden friend.

-"Uh…ok, Nightmare Freddy. You're going to have to take the Parts & Service room as your quarters for now. As you know, the parents will find you a bit…" Fredbear explained, but he wasn't sure of how he could explain the last part without offending his old friend.

-"Scary?" Nightmare Freddy said.

-"Yes. So if we're to keep you here, I'm afraid you'll have to leave in here for a while. I know it's not comfortable, and there isn't much light in here…we could try to change the light bulb but it may have to be on midnight. The sun's going to come up soon and…" Fredbear said looking at Nightmare Freddy, the last time he saw him with a real expression was when he was with Toy Chica early tonight.

-"It's alright, I'm…used to dark rooms these days, it'll be ok. Thanks, Fredbear." Nightmare Freddy said, still with that cold tone in his voice.

-"No problem, just let us know if you need anything." Fredbear said and then he left the room and closed the door, with Nightmare Freddy still inside. There he could see thanks to an enhanced vision the Professor had installed on him. Soon, he noticed a couple of chains in the table…he just might be able to get some sleep.  
Meanwhile, Fredbear sighed as he closed the door.

-"How is he?" Toy Chica asked surprising Fredbear. She must've been following them.

-"He's fine. But he's gonna have to stay in there for the rest of the day until 12:00 AM. If he's smart enough, he'll stay in the very dark shadows of the room so that no human from the restaurant would notice him." Fredbear said and Toy Chica's worried expression didn't change. She turned her gaze into the Parts & Service door.

-"Can I?" Toy Chica asked but Fredbear looked at her with a disapproving look.

-"No. He must rest and…considering what they did to him, it may not be safe for anyone to get too close to him." Fredbear said with regret, but it was the truth. Who knows how many times has Toy Freddy being submitted into those painful tortures that turned him into Nightmare Freddy? Who knows how broken he could be? He could be so broken that he would hurt anyone who'd get close to him.

Toy Chica simply looked at the floor in sadness and then she placed her hand into the Parts & Service door.

-"I wish I could help him." Toy Chica commented.

-"And you will. You just have to give him some time." Fredbear said and then he walked off. When she made sure that Fredbear was gone, she placed her head close to the door to hear anything, but she heard silence. He must be sleeping, he deserves one.

-"I love you." Toy Chica whispered before leaving to the stage room.

Later that day, the children and teenagers that have come to Fazbear's Land were having a fun time. Laughs and smiles could be seen and heard in every single room and hallway of the facility. Freddy, Bonnie, Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy's doppelganger were performing in stage for the audience. Fredbear was with BB in the game's area to watch over the kids and teens while BB gave balloons to the kids. Chica and Toy Chica were in the kitchen cooking pizza for the little ones and Foxy and Mangle were entertaining the kids with adventurous tales of the seas.

But one of the teenagers, around his 17 years old, left his group of friends to go to the prize corner. On his way there, he noticed a door that said "Parts & Service" on the sign. Curious, the boy made sure that no one was close so he could take a peek at the room. Once inside, he noticed many spare parts for the animatronics.

-"Cool." The boy said, then he heard a many metallic cogs collapsing into the floor, obviously there was something inside this place.

-"Hello?" The boy asked and he noticed a couple of blue menacing eyes that were in the shadows.

-"You shouldn't be here, boy." A voice said from the shadows. Surprisingly, the boy wasn't scared at all. Just curious.

-"Hey, I'm not a little kid. I'm almost 18." The boy said.

-"Irrelevant. You must leave this place." The voice said.

-"Wait, wait. Who are you exactly?" The boy asked and those eyes stared at the ground for a moment with sadness.

-"Something forgotten…" The voice said and the boy had a shocked expression on his face.

-"Forgotten? Wait…is that you, Toy Freddy?" The boy asked and the blue eyed figured looked at him, both surprised and angered.

-"What makes you think I'm Toy Freddy?" He asked but the voice's face made a goofy smile.

-"Well, the so called Toy Freddy outside isn't the Toy Freddy I know." The boy chuckled.

-"My name's Nightmare Freddy." Nightmare Freddy said annoyed.

-"C'mon, Fred. I know it's you." The boy said again and Nightmare Freddy stood silent for a second.

-"What do you know about me, young man?" Nightmare Freddy asked, then the boy knelt down but he didn't get close to him.

-"I know you, because I know how Toy Freddy works. You know, my dad always told me stories about his favorite restaurant when he was a kid, and that just happened to be the famous Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria on 1987. He told me how you and the rest of your band were always performing on stage, wandering around the pizzeria and keeping your costumers safe. My dad always told me about you, and according to what he says, you're not the Toy Freddy that's outside right now. Since when Toy Freddy performs on stage and then powers down for the rest of the day until another performance is up? The Toy Freddy I know is always active and keeping everyone safe." The boy said with confidence.

-"…What's your name, kid?" Nightmare Freddy asked.

-"I'm James." James said introducing himself.

-"James…heh, you have your father's name and politeness." Nightmare Freddy said and James chuckled.

-"Yeah…I guess so." James commented.

-"So few polite boys to find these days…" Nightmare Freddy said and then they heard someone calling out for James.

-"Yo, James! Where are ya, man? We gotta go play some Halo! Come on, Spartan 310. Let's go!" James' friend shouted. James got up and headed to the doorway.

-"It was nice to meet you again, Toy Freddy. And don't worry, I won't talk about this conversation. But remember, it doesn't matter how you look like outside, it's the inside what counts. And you must always relay on your friends to keep moving forward." James said and he was about to leave.

-"James..." Nightmare Freddy called out and James turned around to see him.

-"…You're a good kid, I have faith that you'll be destined to do great things in the future." Nightmare Freddy said and James nodded.

-"See you around, Fred." James said before leaving.

Later, it was about time to close Fazbear's Land, and the costumers were already gone. With nothing else left to do, Toy Chica headed to the Parts & Service room. When she arrived she opened the door but she couldn't see anything so she found a light bulb to replace the burned one.

-"Toy Freddy?" Toy Chica asked, that's when she heard a small and heavy sigh.

-"Hello, Toy Chica." Nightmare Freddy said and he noticed her changing the light bulb. When she was done she was about to turn on the light.

-"I've wanted to talk to you, but I couldn't- OH MY GOSH!" Toy Chica exclaimed when she noticed that Nightmare Freddy was on his knees and he had his arms chained to the walls. Like if he was some sort of prisoner or monster.

-"Please don't get so surprised. You already know that I'm a monster." Nightmare Freddy said as he looked down.

-"No! It's not that! Why are you like that?! You look like if you were imprisoned." Toy Chica said and Nightmare Freddy look back into her eyes.

-"This is how I sleep these days." Nightmare Freddy said.

-"Why?" Toy Chica asked shocked.

-"Because…when I used to have nightmares, I discovered that when I woke up, I destroyed everything around me. The chains are to keep me restrain and to avoid that destruction." Nightmare Freddy said, and this time even his ears went don of sadness.

-"Toy Freddy…" Toy Chica said worried.

-"I'm Nightmare Freddy! I'm not Toy Freddy anymore." Nightmare Freddy said stressed.

-"But you're still Toy Freddy to me. That copy of yours outside isn't you at all." Toy Chica said and the she got close to Nightmare Freddy but he looked away from her.

-"Please, get away. I don't want to hurt you." Nightmare Freddy said but he felt a hand touching his sharped teeth.

-"You won't." Toy Chica said as she released him from the chains that were restraining him and then she hugged him and he was with his arms down.

-"I missed you so much." Toy Chica whispered and Nightmare Freddy simply closed his eyes and enjoyed this very little moment. Though he felt that it wasn't right, he still believed that Toy Chica loved Foxy, but that's because he never saw the outcome of the scene he saw four months ago.

-"You shouldn't be doing this…" Nightmare Freddy said, leaving her side.

-"Why not?" Toy Chica asked but before the nightmarish bear could answer, Toy Bonnie entered the room.

-"Hey, guys. We're having a karaoke night. Wanna join?" Toy Bonnie asked.

-"I…I don't…" Nightmare Freddy started but then Toy Chica hugged his arm and smiled at him.

-"Oh. Come on, Fred. It'll be fun." Toy Chica said and then she pulled Nightmare Freddy out of the Parts & Service room.

-"But after this is over. We're gonna have a nice long chat." Toy Chica said playfully while Nightmare Freddy just stared at her in confusion. This may just be a long night.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	5. The karaoke night

**Chapter 5: The karaoke night**

-"Why did I agree to this?" Nightmare Freddy asked to himself. A karaoke night? It didn't suit him at all. He was a killing machine…and he agreed to be part of a karaoke night? What the heck is wrong with him? Even so, there was a small thinking in his mind that told him that this should be fun, he used to sing for children before. He's a professional singer so why is he feel uncomfortable? Correction, he WAS a professional singer, now he's simply a monster, that's enough reason to feel uncomfortable. He doesn't even know why the rest of the animatronics decided to let him stay.

By the time Nightmare Freddy, Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie arrived at the show stage room. Mangle and Foxy were on stage singing.

-"So, Toy Bonnie. Are you gonna sing?" Toy Chica asked.

-"No, I already did. So no reason to do it again." Toy Bonnie said and then he laughed. Toy Chica laughed as well of his comment but Nightmare Freddy simply stared away. He missed to enjoy his friend's jokes, now he can't. His feeling of happiness was banished after those four months of captivity.

-"Fred! So glad you could join us!" Bonnie said, extending his hand for a handshake but Nightmare Freddy simply stared at it.

-"Eh…never mind. Uh. So, are you gonna join the night?" Bonnie asked.

-"I…I suppose so." Nightmare Freddy said, he was feeling way uncomfortable. And he was trying to keep himself together and not lose his mind, the last thing he wants is to hurt his friends.

-"Alright. So are you gonna sing with a partner or alone?" Bonnie asked again. Nightmare Freddy then looked at Toy Chica, who was staring at him while smirking.

-"I'll do it by myself." Nightmare Freddy said and Bonnie nodded. Toy Chica was a little disappointed for Fred's choice. But if he needs to do it alone, then she'll let him do it. Meanwhile, Foxy and Mangle were about to finish.

 _ **Foxy and Mangle**_

 _Yar har, fiddle di dee,_

 _Being a pirate is all right with me,_

 _Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,_

 _You are a pirate!_

 _Yo Ho, ahoy and avast,_

 _Being a pirate is really badass!_

 _Hang the black flag at the end of the mast!_

 _You are a pirate!_

Just then, Foxy and Mangle finished their song and everyone clapped. Well, except for Nightmare Freddy.

-"Thank you, Foxy and Mangle. And now it's time for Freddy Fazbear and Chica!" Fredbear announced and then Freddy and Chica got into the stage, with his microphone on hand.

-"Thank you. You all should feel honored." Freddy said with an air of ego and everyone chuckled and rolled their eyes, Chica simply giggled at this and gave him a small punch.

-"C'mon, Fazbear. Let's show them what a true duet can do!" Chica said and Freddy smirked. Soon, both started to sing:

 _ **Chica**_

 _Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor._

 _Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore._

 _ **Freddy and Chica**_

 _And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_

 _ **Chica**_

 _For me it happens all the time._

 _ **Freddy and Chica**_

 _It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

 _Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._

 _And I don't know how I can do without._

 _I just need you now._

 _ **Freddy**_

 _Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._

 _Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

 _ **Freddy and Chica**_

 _And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_

 _ **Freddy**_

 _For me it happens all the time._

 _ **Freddy and Chica**_

 _It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

 _Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._

 _And I don't know how I can do without._

 _I just need you now._

By the time they finished, everyone clapped and cheered to the bear and the chicken. Chica blushed and then she kissed Freddy on the cheek, which made him blush as well. Then both got out of stage holding hands and Fredbear headed back to stage to introduce the next act. Nightmare Freddy simply stood in the corner of the room with his arms crossed and with an emotionless expression he watched the show. After Freddy and Chica finished their song, Nightmare Freddy looked at them. He noticed how Chica was cuddling into Freddy and he wrapped his arm around her. He thought for a moment that, if things went the way he planned, he could be in Freddy's same position with Toy Chica…but then again, that life was taken away from him.

-"Thank you, Freddy and Chica for a lovely song. Now let's give it up for Bonnie!" Fredbear said as he left the stage once again and Bonnie stepped in holding his guitar.

-"Thank you, thank you. Hope you all are having a great time, anyway I hope you'll like the song 'because I've been practicing a lot." Bonnie said and then he chuckled, causing a little laughter from the audience. Then he played his guitar and started to sing:

 _ **Bonnie**_

 _Today is gonna be the day_

 _That they're gonna throw it back to you_

 _By now you should've somehow_

 _Realized what you gotta do_

 _I don't believe that anybody_

 _Feels the way I do about you now_

 _Back beat, the word is on the street_

 _That the fire in your heart is out_

 _I'm sure you've heard it all before_

 _But you never really had a doubt_

 _I don't believe that anybody feels_

 _The way I do about you now_

 _And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

 _And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

 _There are many things that I would_

 _Like to say to you_

 _But I don't know how_

 _Because maybe_

 _You're gonna be the one that saves me_

 _And after all_

 _You're my wonderwall_

Soon, the bunny finished his song and everyone clapped at him, he bowed gratefully and he proceeded to leave the stage.

-"Marvelous performance, Bonnie. And for our next act, its protagonist shall be yours truly." Fredbear said and everyone cheered, this meant that he was going to sing.

-"I hope an old bot like me shall grant you an entertaining show." Fredbear said and then the music started:

 _ **Fredbear:**_

 _Wake up to the jive of the bell_

 _No sweat now I'm feelin' swell_

 _Well gee, golly it's a beautiful day!_

 _Gonna burn my troubles away_

 _I'm goin' nuclear_

 _Light up the town!_

 _The walls that hold me_

 _Are melting down_

 _I'm rising up like_

 _A mushroom cloud_

 _I'm going nuclear_

 _Lightin' up this town!_

 _Fire up now I'm havin' a blast_

 _Cool kicks baby it's a gas!_

 _The airwaves are a galaxy_

 _All the stars are singin' to me_

 _I'm goin' nuclear_

 _Light up the town_

 _The walls that hold me_

 _Are melting down_

 _The streets and sidewalks_

 _Are my playground_

 _I'm going nuclear_

 _Lightin' up this town!_

 _Hit the tubs, Jack!_

 _Gee golly now!_

 _I'm goin' nuclear_

 _Light up the town_

 _The walls that hold me_

 _Are melting down_

 _I'm rising up like_

 _A mushroom cloud_

 _I'm going nuclear_

 _Lightin' up this town!_

Then, another wave of clapping appeared as the public cheered Fredbear for his performance. But before he announced the end of the karaoke night, Bonnie whispered to him and showed him a small note. Fredbear read it and then he smirked.

-"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. But there's two more shows left. So give it up for Toy Chica!" Fredbear announced and then Toy Chica got on stage. Before she started, Toy Bonnie talked to Nightmare Freddy.

-"Well, Fred. After her, it's your turn." Toy Bonnie said and he noticed his friend uncertainty.

-"Hey, you'll do fine." Toy Bonnie encouraged him.

-"So…do you pick the song or what?" Nightmare Freddy asked, sounding like if he was an amateur in the subject.

-"Uh…you can choose it. It can be either because you like it, or because it shows how you're feeling right now." Toy Bonnie explained.

-"So…depending on how your feelings are you choose the song?" Nightmare Freddy asked again.

-"Something like that, yeah." Toy Bonnie said and then Toy Chica was ready to sing.

-"Thank you, everyone. This song's dedicated to someone who's very special to me." Toy Chica said, hoping that Nightmare Freddy could get the idea:

 _ **Toy Chica**_

 _Closed off from love_

 _I didn't need the pain_

 _Once or twice was enough_

 _And it was all in vain_

 _Time starts to pass_

 _Before you know it you're frozen_

 _But something happened_

 _For the very first time with you_

 _My heart melted to the ground_

 _Found something true_

 _And everyone's looking round_

 _Thinking I'm going crazy_

 _But I don't care what they say_

 _I'm in love with you_

 _They try to pull me away_

 _But they don't know the truth_

 _My heart's crippled by the vein_

 _That I keep on closing_

 _You cut me open and I_

 _Keep bleeding_

 _Keep, keep bleeding love_

 _I keep bleeding_

 _I keep, keep bleeding love_

 _Keep bleeding_

 _Keep, keep bleeding love_

 _You cut me open_

 _Trying hard not to hear_

 _But they talk so loud_

 _Their piercing sounds fill my ears_

 _Try to fill me with doubt_

 _Yet I know that their goal_

 _Is to keep me from falling_

 _But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace_

 _And in this world of loneliness_

 _I see your face_

 _Yet everyone around me_

 _Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe_

 _But I don't care what they say_

 _I'm in love with you_

 _They try to pull me away_

 _But they don't know the truth_

 _My heart's crippled by the vein_

 _That I keep on closing_

 _You cut me open and I_

 _Keep bleeding_

 _Keep, keep bleeding love_

 _I keep bleeding_

 _I keep, keep bleeding love_

 _Keep bleeding_

 _Keep, keep bleeding love_

 _You cut me open_

Everyone cheered and whistled as Toy Chica finished her song. Then she left the stage. Nightmare Freddy couldn't help but to feel depressed, since he remembered that Toy Chica said that her song was dedicated to someone special to him, and he assumed it had to be Foxy. But he was mistaken, he just couldn't get the idea just yet.

-"Thank you, Toy Chica. And our final act, please welcome our friend…Toy Freddy!" Fredbear said and Nightmare Freddy was walking towards the stage, he wanted to punch Fredbear for calling him Toy Freddy, since he still believes that's not his name anymore. Then he stood in the stage, he noticed that everyone was staring at him, he doesn't blame them. It's not like you see a hideous monster like him every day. Wanting to finish this quickly so he could go back into the Parts & Service room to rest, he started to sing. Remembering that Toy Bonnie told him that he could choose a song that fitted his feelings right now, so he had one in mind.

 _ **Toy Freddy/Nightmare Freddy**_

 _Close my weary eyes_

 _Under choking clouds of ash and darkest dust_

 _The silver kiss of sleep is lost_

 _I can feel these broken cogs begin to rust_

 _But when the end finally comes I won't despair_

 _I'll just keep on hoping I might see you there_

 _Try to keep a blank page_

 _But these memories they flood my mind with grief_

 _Faces lost forever_

 _And the guilt of feeling some kind of relief_

 _But when the end finally comes I won't despair_

 _I'll just keep on hoping I might see you there_

 _Maria_

 _Ten long years I could see your ghost_

 _Ten long years I could see your ghost_

 _Ten long years I could see your ghost_

 _Ten long years I could see your ghost_

 _As this world of twisted metal falls_

 _I can hear the demons tearing down the walls_

 _In the face of so much hate and cruelty_

 _In my mind's eye my angel's all I see_

 _But when the end finally comes I won't despair_

 _I'll just keep on hoping I might see you there_

 _Maria_

 _Ten long years I could see your ghost_

 _Ten long years I could see your ghost_

 _Ten long years I could see your ghost_

 _Ten long years I could see your ghost_

When he finished, everyone was silent until they started to clap slowly but eventually it grew. Then he bowed and left the show stage room, heading to the Parts & Service room. Toy Chica followed him as Fredbear declared the end of the karaoke night and everyone left to different rooms of the restaurant.

-"Fred! Wait up!" Toy Chica called out for him but he just kept his way.

-"Fred! We have to talk, remember?" Toy Chica reminded him.

-"Not now, Toy Chica. Please." Nightmare Freddy pleaded, but Toy Chica was about to complain until she noticed that his blue eyes had turned red.

-"Not tonight…maybe tomorrow. I need some rest." Nightmare Freddy said with a shaken voice. Toy Chica simply nodded and Nightmare Freddy got inside the Parts & Service room and closed the door.

Toy Chica was wondering what happened to him. What could've turned the Toy Freddy she knew into someone else completely different? She was determined to find out tomorrow, but it wouldn't be as easy as she thinks it is.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **(A/N: I'm leaving a list here of the songs used in this chapter and the ones who made it. Also, I'll remark what song each animatronic sang.)**

 **-Freddy and Chica: Need you now by Lady Antebellum**

 **-Bonnie: Wonderwall by Oasis**

 **-Foxy and Mangle: You are a pirate by Limewire**

 **-Fredbear: Going Nuclear by Miracle of Sound**

 **-Toy Chica: Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis**

 **-Toy Freddy/Nightmare Freddy: Santiago's Lament by Miracle of Sound**


	6. Forgiveness

**Chapter 6: Forgiveness**

The daylight struck the restaurant's windows, costumers arrived and left all day. The animatronics bringing joy to the children and teenagers, which brought happiness to their parents. And the animatronics were having a good time themselves…well, not all of them. Toy Freddy, or now known as Nightmare Freddy was sitting in the floor inside the Parts & Service Room. His mind keeps telling him one thing, and then another. He knows that he's very dangerous, and being kept inside this room is the only option to keep everyone else safe. But he couldn't help but feeling that he left one cage just to be in another one.

He knew that sitting in a small room would turn him mad, and he needed to move, he needed to run, he needed to punch something…he needed to kill something.

-"No! I can't!" Nightmare Freddy shouted himself mentally as he placed his face in his clawed hands and sighed. He looked around and noticed something he haven't noticed before, another door inside the room that did not led to the exit. Clutching his fist, Nightmare Freddy opened the door and used his night vision to scan the area. Thankfully, there was no sight of any danger at all. Still, he searched for a light switch and when he found one, he flickered the lever up and the lights turned on.

Now the lights show something quite interesting. The door he just crossed led to an enormous basement which could cover most of the restaurant from below. Also, there was a tunnel that led to an exit…to the outside world. For a brief moment, Nightmare Freddy felt the impulse of dashing towards the tunnel and leave. But he refused it, he had to stay here to keep everyone else safe.

 **Meanwhile…**

 **In an unknown location in the Egyptian desert**

Lockjaw, Razor and Arch-Light were inside the facility where they used to work with Nightmare Freddy before he went rouge on them.

-" _Can't believe that Faz-jerk went rouge on us!_ " Razor said in stress.

-" _ **Does that upsets you the most?! We paid the consequences for his crap! We should be hunting him and kill him now! But the stupid bald headed creep of the Professor doesn't do anything about it!**_ "Lockjaw shouted in anger. Arch-Light just looked to the ground, as her expression was a mix of anger and sadness.

 _ **-"Hey, Arch-Light. What's going through your head?"**_ Lockjaw asked but Razor only scoffed.

-" _She's sad because her crush turned rogue on us._ " Razor said and Arch-Light growled at him.

-"Shut up!" Arch-Light yelled and she unleashed her claws.

But before a fight could happen, a small but evil laughter was heard through the echoes of the room.

-"Who's there?" Arch-Light asked.

 **-"Right behind you."**

The three nightmare robots turned to their backs and they saw another animatronic, this one looked a lot like if Freddy Fazbear, but as if he was damaged. Another remarking fact, he was purple and not brown like the original Freddy.

- _"Who the heck are you?"_ Razor asked and this twisted version of Freddy Fazbear chuckled.

- **"I possess many names…but you can call me Shadow Freddy."** Shadow Freddy said revealing his name.

 _ **-"Now what do you want?"**_ Lockjaw asked.

 **-"You can say that I have a goal of my own that it is entwined with yours. You see, my very existence is to destroy that wrenched Freddy Fazbear and his friends. And you…you want do take revenge on the one that betrayed you. I am offering you a chance to do so, the only thing you and your team have to do is to destroy not only Nightmare Freddy but all of his companions as well. I shall give you the power to do it."** Shadow Freddy explained and the three nightmare robots stood there, thinking of his offer.

- **"** _ **I'll do it.**_ **"** Lockjaw said.

 _-"I'll kill that traitor with pleasure. Count me in."_ Razor said with confidence. Then both he and Lockjaw looked at Arch-Light.

-"Me too. He betrayed me. I'll never forgive him for that!" Arch-Light said and Shadow Freddy smirked evilly.

Then the shadowed bear's hand started to emit a purple aura and he shoot it at the nightmare robots. Lockjaw, Razor and Arch-Light started to scream in pain as the purple energy started to run through their servos and circuits. When the pain stopped, the nightmare robots opened their eyes and their color was pure purple.

 **-"It is done. But now, only one can go."** Shadow Freddy said and then Razor cracked his knuckles.

-" _I'll go first. I'll tear that son of a gun apart!_ " Razor said and then he flew away in search for Nightmare Freddy.

 **Meanwhile…**

 **In Fazbear's Land**

There was no birthday parties, only mere costumers with their children to enjoy a happy day at Fazbear's Land. Toy Chica has been cooking lots of pizza for the children and there were no shows planned for the band to perform on the show stage. So, without anything else to do, Toy Chica sneaked into Parts & Service room to see Nightmare Freddy. She made sure that Fredbear wasn't around so he won't scowl at her for visiting Nightmare Freddy during the day.

When she entered the room, she couldn't find Nightmare Freddy anywhere until she found another door open that led into another basement. When she entered the new basement, she found Nightmare Freddy punching and kicking a bunch of old endoskeletons.

-"Fred?" Toy Chic asked and Nightmare Freddy turned around to see her.

-"Toy Chica? What are you doing here?" Nightmare Freddy asked and Toy Chica giggled.

-"Well, I could ask you the same question." Toy Chica said and Nightmare Freddy chuckled.

-"Good point. I just discovered this place as well. Also, I found endoskeletons that are beyond repair and considered garbage which it's beneficial for me." Nightmare Freddy said.

-"How so?" Toy Chica asked and Nightmare Freddy sighed.

-"I'll be honest, then. I know that I'm supposed to stay up there and locked so no one would get hurt. But if I stayed in that small room for long, I would've gone mad. Luckily, I found this place and these endoskeletons…and now I use them as dummies for my training." Nightmare Freddy explained.

-"Training? Wait, are you telling me that your training is fighting training?" Toy Chica asked and Nightmare Freddy nodded.

-"That's what I've been doing for all the time I was away. But…I rather not talk about it." Nightmare Freddy said and he looked away from Toy Chica. The female chicken was worried about her friend, so she knew it was time to learn the truth.

-"Toy Freddy…" Toy Chica said as she tried to reach Nightmare Freddy but he backed away from her.

-"Didn't you heard me before? I'm not Toy Freddy anymore! I am Nightmare Freddy!" Nightmare Freddy said and Toy Chica had a shocked expression on her face.

-"I'm sorry…I…I…" Nightmare Freddy said but Toy Chica smiled.

-"It's ok. But sadly, I can't call you Nightmare Freddy…inside that terrifying look of yours, you're still the same and sweet Toy Freddy I know." Toy Chica said as she placed her hand on Nightmare Freddy's cheek. But once again, he backed away from her and he was heading towards the exit. But as soon as he was approaching the stairs, Toy Chica got in his way.

-"Fred. You're not gonna leave until you tell me what's wrong with you. I want the truth of why you left Fazbear's Land. What made you leave this place even for a second?" Toy Chica asked with a determined look on her face.

-"Because of you." Nightmare Freddy said. Toy Chica didn't showed any shock because she already knew, but she had to be sure.

-"I know. I just…needed to be sure." Toy Chica said as she placed her hands on the bear's shoulders.

-"Toy Freddy…I'm sorry if I've hurt you. I really am, if I stopped Foxy from doing that, then none of this would've happened. Please, forgive me." Toy Chica said and Nightmare Freddy looked at her, then he nodded his head showing that he forgives her. Toy Chica, relieved that her friend has forgiven her, hugged him and he did the same. But when she parted from him, her face was awful close to his. Slowly, she started to get her beak close to his snout, one more step and she would kiss him. But Nightmare Freddy carefully pushed her away from him.

-"What is it?" Toy Chica asked.

-"I'm sorry. We can't do this." Nightmare Freddy said depressed and looking away.

-"Why not? Of course we can! You love me, don't you? And I-" Toy Chica said but Nightmare Freddy looked back at her.

-"And you love Foxy." Nightmare Freddy said, which surprised Toy Chica.

-"What?!" Toy Chica asked shocked.

-"I know you love him, so it shouldn't be right for us to be doing this. I appreciate what you're trying to do to help me, but you can't cheat on him like this." Nightmare Freddy said and Toy Chica merely glared at him.

-"Fred! There's nothing between Foxy and me! There never was! That night he was just drunk . That's all." Toy Chica explained. Nightmare Freddy knew that Toy Chica was no liar at all, so what she said must be the truth. He felt relieved that his lost love wasn't in a relationship with someone else.

-"I see. But still, we can't be together. Let's face it, you are the most beautiful animatronic and I…I'm just a monster. I'm sorry." Nightmare Freddy said as he backed away from her and looked at the ground.

-"Fred…" Toy Chica whispered but then, an explosion was heard outside the doors of Fazbear's Land. Nightmare Freddy and Toy Chica could feel it from the underground.

-"What's that?!" Toy Chic asked as Nightmare Freddy scanned the area. Then he located one of his former comrades.

 _-"Nightmare Freddy! Come on out, you cursed traitor!"_ Razor yelled.

-"Oh, shit."

 _ **To be continued…**_


	7. Bear Vs Shark

**Chapter 7: Bear vs Shark**

 _-"C'mon out, you bloody traitor! C'mon so I can rip you apart!"_ Razor screamed in anger.

All the animatronics and costumers of Fazbear's Land turned their attention into the windows. Where most of the costumers started to panic at the sight of this nightmarish animatronic in the form of some sort of shark.

Meanwhile, on the basement. Nightmare Freddy cursed as he recognized that voice.

-"Razor…I should've known at least one of them would come back." Nightmare Freddy whispered in anger. Toy Chica had a worried expression across her face.

-"Fred? What was that?" Toy Chica asked and Nightmare Freddy turned around to face her.

-"Toy Chica. Go upstairs and find somewhere safe now. Get the costumers somewhere they can hide as well." Nightmare Freddy said as he headed upstairs.

-"Why? What's going on?" Toy Chica asked again.

-"It seems the sins from the past have come back to haunt me." Nightmare Freddy said as another shriek from Razor was heard.

 _-"Fine, then. I'll make you come out!"_ Razor shouted again and his hand started to form some sort of purple energy…once he completed that, he threw the energy into the main entrance; making it blow up.

The explosion produced fear among the costumers, screams echoed across the restaurant. On the show stage room, the children hid behind the animatronics as they stood in front to protect the little ones.

Razor entered Fazbear's Land as he searched for Nightmare Freddy. As he passed through the halls and looked in every room. He always found an animatronic standing in front of their costumers to protect them. The nightmarish shark didn't know if they were either brave or stupid. He reached the Show Stage and Fredbear stood in front.

-"Why have you return?" Fredbear demanded but Razor scoffed.

 _-"Beat it, Pooh. I'm not looking for you. Where's that wrenched traitor?!"_ Razor demanded back and Fredbear turned his hands into fists. Nightmare Freddy looked from the Parts and Service room. He wanted to stop Razor as soon as possible. But he didn't want to show himself at the public.

-"He is no longer here. He left days ago…now leave." Fredbear said but Razor growled.

 _-"Insolent bear!"_ Razor shouted and he launched his purple energy ball at Fredbear, making him collide against the wall.

 _-"Now then…NIGHTMARE FREDDY! COME ON OUT! Do it! Or' I'll kill these little shits!"_ Razor said as he aimed his hand at the children who were crying, their parents hugging them and trying to protect them.

-"Leave them alone!" Toy Chica said, entering the show stage and standing in front of the humans.

 _-"You again? Why…you really are stupid, aren't ya? You're nothing but a pest to me!"_ Razor said and then he slapped Toy Chica aside. That was his mistake because Nightmare Freddy was watching everything. His eyes turned red and then he marched into the show stage. Razor heard footsteps and he turned around and he noticed Nightmare Freddy entering the room. He smirked evilly as he locked on his prey.

-"Get away from her, shark." Nightmare Freddy said and his fist started to shake in anger. Razor merely cackled.

 _-"Come and move me, traitorous bear!"_ Razor said as he got himself into a fighting stance.

-"I'll move your core outside your chest!" Nightmare Freddy yelled and then both nightmarish bots charged at each other. The adrenaline was rushing through Nightmare Freddy's servos that he could swear he sees everything in slow motion.

That moment, his right forearm collided with Razor's as both tried to use them to push the other one down. But as soon as their forearms collided, Nightmare Freddy took the advantage and punched Razor with his left fist. Nightmare Freddy was ready to deliver another blow but Razor kneed him in the gut, making the bear lose his balance. Razor tried to slash him but Fred blocked his attack with his forearm and deliver a slash of his own on the shark's face. With his opponent blinded momentarily, Nightmare Freddy deliver another charged punch at Razor, dislocating his jaw.

But Razor didn't felt any pain and then he punched Nightmare Freddy in the face and then he pushed him with his newly energy outside the window.

Nightmare Freddy tried to get up but Razor jumped out of the restaurant and landed on top of him.

 _-"Oh…look at the mighty Nightmare Freddy. Thrown into the dirt like garbage."_ Razor said as he stomped his foot on Nightmare Freddy's face, who was trying to release himself from the shark's grip.

 _-"You think you can betray me? You think you can just walk away?! Well, aren't you a stupid scumbag! Tell me, how does it feel? Huh? HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE ON THE GROUND?! To be surpassed by someone far more superior than you."_ Razor said as he stomped on Nightmare Freddy over and over again.

Everyone in the restaurant looked in shock and sadness, Toy Chica had some oiled tears flowing out of her eyes as she saw her love been beaten by this monster.

 _-"What's wrong, scrap? Can't fight anymore? Good! I want to see you die slowly…and then I'll destroy this pathetic place and that slutty chicken you always protect."_ Razor mocked and Nightmare Freddy's anger started to boil. His eyes started to ignite in fire.

-"You will NOT TOUCH HER!" Nightmare Freddy said as his entire body ignited in fire, making Razor step back.

- _"What the?! That's impossible! You can't ignite fire! The professor never equipped you with that ability."_ Razor said shocked and nervous as an angry and flaming Nightmare Freddy slowly approached him. Then he vanished in a burst of flames, leaving Razor scared and looking everywhere, trying to where Fred has gone.

Then he heard bursting flames behind him and when he turned around, Nightmare Freddy punched him with a flaming fist, making the nightmarish shark collide against a bus stop near the restaurant.

-"You dared to come in here…" Nightmare Freddy said as he approached Razor slowly.

 _-"Fred…wait…"_ Razor said as he struggled to get on his feet. When he did, Nightmare Freddy vanished in another burst of flames.

-"…and you threaten my friends alongside innocent lives…" Nightmare Freddy's voice said as Razor kept looking around.

- _"It…it's not my fault!"_ Razor said trying to save his life.

-"…and then you dared to hurt the most important being to me!" Nightmare Freddy said again and Razor was whimpering now.

 _-"Fred, it's not my fault! It was Shadow Freddy's! He tricked us!"_ Razor shouted desperately. Fredbear heard this and his concern grew. If Shadow Freddy was involved in this, then nothing good would come.

- _"I swear, Fred! I didn't-"_ Razor said but he froze as another burst of flames popped out behind him and he felt fiery claws had been pierced into his back. Nightmare Freddy had appeared right behind him.

-"See you in hell, fish boy." Nightmare Freddy said as he ripped off Razor's head and robotic spine. All the animatronics and humans saw in shock, but not in horror, at the oiled stained corpse and how the oil ran through the ground.

-"GHRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Nightmare Freddy roared as he held his opponent's head and spine in the air.

Then the flames flaming around his body faded and he turned to the restaurant to see everyone staring at him. Feeling ashamed he threw Razor's head and spine into the ground and disappeared in another burst of flames. Everyone wondered where he did he go.

-"Oy. Where did the lass go?" Foxy asked.

-"I might have an idea." Toy Chica said as she headed to the Parts & Service room.

Nightmare Freddy had managed to eliminate a threat, but there are more to come. Each one far deadlier than the last.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	8. Training

**Chapter 8: Training**

 **(A/N: I know I said this story would have battle scenes like in DBZ, but I changed my mind so now the fights and powers will be like Mortal Kombat)**

Nightmare Freddy sat on the ground of the newly found basement, his face buried in his hands. He was ashamed for what he did, he killed a former comrade in front of civilians. There was nothing worse than this…now everyone will think of him as a monster.

Nightmare Freddy kept thinking about it until he heard a familiar voice calling for him.

-"Toy Freddy? Are you there?" Toy Chica said as she walked down the stairs. She found her bear friend sitting on the floor.

-"Oh, Fred…" Toy Chica said softly and then she sat down next to him, she noticed the sadness and shame in his look.

-"I'm so sorry…I never wanted to…" Nightmare Freddy said but he stopped and looked down.

-"Toy Freddy. It's alright, you protected us…and the children alongside their parents. You're a hero." Toy Chica said encouraging him.

-"I'm a monster to the children's eyes. I killed someone…I deserve to be alone." Nightmare Freddy repeated and Toy Chica hugged him.

-"Sorry to disappoint, but you're no monster…you were everyone's hero today…you are my hero." Toy Chica said and Nightmare Freddy just looked at her with a sad look.

Toy Chica got closer to him, trying to finish what she started before Razor's attack. But before she could kiss him, Fredbear walked down the stairs.

-"I'm sorry, Toy Chica. But I must have a word with Nightmare Freddy." Fredbear said and then he headed back upstairs.

Toy Chica's eyes started to twitch in annoyance and anger.

-"Really?! Why would they never let me have a moment with him?!" Toy Chica complained in her mind.

Nightmare Freddy simply stood up and headed back upstairs. Alongside his chicken friend. They found Fredbear waiting for them in the Parts & Service Room, Nightmare Freddy noticed that his golden friend had a serious look.

-"I'm sorry Fredbear, I…" Nightmare Freddy started but Fredbear interrupted him.

-"Say no more, Fred. You have our gratitude." Fredbear said surprising Nightmare Freddy.

-"What?" Nightmare Freddy asked shocked, then he noticed that the rest of the animatronics entered the room as well.

-"You saved us all, Fred. That makes you a hero in our book." Toy Bonnie said and then BB nodded.

-"Yeah, you're not a monster at all…but a guardian to all of us." BB said, and Nightmare Freddy smiled that even his little brother still had faith in him.

-"We're proud of you, Fred." Both Chica and Mangle said nodding.

-"I could've done it better, you know…" Freddy said and then Chica hit him with her elbow softly making Nightmare Freddy chuckle.

-"You don't have to be sorry about anything, dude. You should be proud." Toy Bonnie said with a smirk on his face.

-"You see? You're not alone in this, Fred. We're here for you." Toy Chica said with confidence and Nightmare Freddy nodded.

-"Okay everyone, I must talk to Nightmare Freddy in private." Fred bear said and then everyone left.

-"What is it?" Nightmare Freddy asked and Fredbear looked at him with a serious look.

-"We need to discuss about what happened this morning, and how can we protect the restaurant and everyone else from future threats." Fredbear explained and Nightmare Freddy thought about it.

-"I may have an idea." Nightmare Freddy said with a small smirk on his nightmarish face.

 **Meanwhile…**

-"What's taking Razor so long? He should've come back by now." Arch-Light complained and then Shadow Freddy appeared in front of her and Lockjaw.

 **-"** _ **Shadow Fred, where's Razor?**_ **"** Lockjaw asked.

 **-"The shark is dead."** Shadow Freddy said with a fake depressed expression. The news made both Lockjaw and Arch-Light turn their gazes at him in shock.

-"What?!" Arch-Light shouted.

 **-"The bear killed him."** Shadow Freddy added and Lockjaw roared.

 _ **-"That son of a bitch! I'll make him pay!"**_ Lockjaw yelled and he was ready to leave and find Nightmare Freddy, but before he could do anything, Shadow Freddy stopped him.

 **-"Stop, you imbecile! You'll share the same faith as that fool if you go now."** Shadow Freddy explained and Lockjaw glared at him.

 _ **-"What the hell do you mean?"**_ Lockjaw asked angered.

 **-"When I gave all of you your powers, I needed to determine if you were ready to control them. So I sent one of you to see if you were ready or not. And my hypothesis was correct…you're not ready yet. If you want your revenge, you have to train."** Shadow Freddy said.

-"So you used Razor as a test subject?!" Arch-Light yelled and Shadow Freddy smirked.

 **-"In a matter to say, yes. Now if you wish to fulfill your vengeance…Start. Training."** Shadow Freddy said with a demanding voice and he disappeared, leaving Lockjaw and Arch-Light to train and get stronger.

 **Meanwhile…in Fazbear's Land.**

-"Okay…everyone, listen up. Because of the incident that happened this morning, the restaurant will be close temporarily for 'innovations'. We'll take this time to develop a new way to protect the restaurant, our customers, our staff and ourselves."Fredbear explained and everyone nodded.

-"Ok…how are we gonna do that?" Bonnie asked.

-"Fred shall explain it to you." Fredbear said and Nightmare Freddy stood in front of his friends.

-"As everyone knows, the animatronic that attacked us was a member of my former team, seeking revenge against me for abandoning them. I have the feeling that the others will plot something similar to today's incident…I could fight them off, but knowing Lockjaw and Arch-Light, they'll be getting stronger and I won't be able to stop them by myself. So I'll need your help." Nightmare Freddy explained as well, making the rest wonder what he meant.

-"What can we do?" Mangle asked.

-"We're gonna have to perform some combat training to be ready for my old team's next attack. I need everyone to download every single martial arts that exist in the world into your Software and then we will train until you all master your combat skills. I know none of you ever fought in your life, but we can make this work if we all agree in working together and supporting each other." Nightmare Freddy said but Chica was feeling troubled with this decision.

-"It sounds like a good idea, but don't you remember that those bad guys have like powers now? I don't think a couple of punches will do much on them." Chica said but Nightmare Freddy had thought of that.

-"Perhaps. But we have the solution for it….years ago, all of us were possessed by supernatural powers from the Puppet and the spirits of the murdered children. I came to the conclusion that after these ethereal manifestations disappeared, some of its powered remained in us. All of us have a power of our own hid deep inside us, it can be either elemental power or mystic power. For example: I possess the elemental power of fire…" Nightmare Freddy said as he showed his fist at everyone and quickly it ignited with fire.

-"…And fire is mine to command." Nightmare Freddy said.

-"So all of us have some power in ourselves?" Toy Chica asked.

-"Yes. And you will unlock it in time and through training…I wish you the best of luck." Fredbear said.

-"What do you mean? You won't be part of this?" Freddy asked and Fredbear nodded.

-"Yes. My training does not relay in here…mine must take place...in another realm. But don't worry, I'll join you all in a week." Fredbear said, everyone had a sad look because Fredbear would leave them.

-"You're going to the Puppet's realm, aren't you?" Nightmare Freddy asked.

-"The Puppet's realm is a riddle to most of you, explaining it would take a lot of precious time…so the only thing I can tell you about it is that only me and Puppet can go there since we were beings of supernatural power in the past." Fredbear said.

-"But Puppet would be there too? We haven't seen him years since his music box was destroyed." BB said.

-"Yes…he will. But his music box was not destroyed, merely dismantled and its parts were scattered." Fredbear said and Nightmare Freddy looked shocked.

-"That's it!" Nightmare Freddy exclaimed.

-"What do you mean?" Toy Chica asked.

-"If I find all the parts of the Puppet's music box, I can summon him and ask him to return me to my former self! He had more power than everyone else so he could return me back to normal!" Nightmare Freddy suggested and Fredbear thought about his friend's idea.

-"That…seems possible. Very well, I'll inform him of your plan." Fredbear said as he was about to leave.

-"Before I go, I cannot leave this place without someone to be the leader and keep everyone safe…so Nightmare Freddy, you're in charge." Fredbear said and Freddy frowned at this.

-"Objection! I should be the leader! I'm Freddy Fazbear!" Freddy argued.

-"I know…that's why I chose Nightmare Freddy." Fredbear said, and in a flash of light, he disappeared. Everyone looked at Nightmare Freddy and nodded, meaning that they were okay with him being the temporary leader, but Freddy was so angry he didn't get to be the leader that he stormed out of the room, with Bonnie and Chica following after him.

Nightmare Freddy felt sad because of Freddy.

-"Toy Freddy, don't mind him. You'll do great." Toy Chica said, encouraging him.

-"Very well, let's start our training." Nightmare Freddy said.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	9. Results and memories

**Chapter 9: Results and memories**

A whole month has passed since the Razor incident, the animatronics have been dedicated to train day and night as long as the restaurant was close. But when the workers came to remodel the facility, they would make their daily patrol around the restaurant, because if the one of workers spotted an animatronic training, it would develop some difficult questions. So for now, it would be better to keep a low profile.

So far, their training have progressed effectively. Most of the animatronics have unlocked their special abilities except for Freddy and Toy Chica. Freddy was upset he couldn't find his true potential just yet, though Chica offered to train with him to help him, he still couldn't unlock his secret power; he grew impatient every day and desperate to know why he couldn't unlock his power…though the answer was his hot headed temper and pride, but he never thought about that fact.

As for Toy Chica, she was having a hard time through her training, she mastered the hand to hand combat…but yet she couldn't find her power within herself. Tonight, she kept training and punching at the withered endoskeletons Nightmare Freddy placed as a fighting practice. She delivered blow after blow to every endoskeleton around her, mastering the multidirectional combat.

-"I see you've become quite skilled." Nightmare Freddy said, entering the basement her chicken friend was training in.

-"Oh, hi Fred. Didn't see you there." Toy Chica said, then she noticed something different in him. He had a couple of ninja swords placed on his back and he was holding what it looked like a kunai knife with a rope that lead to his wrist.

-"What are those? New weaponry for you?" Toy Chica asked smirking. Nightmare Freddy let out a chuckle.

-"Yeah, I can say that I…" Nightmare Freddy said and then he threw his roped spear into one of the endoskeletons and he pulled it close to him, and then he took out his two ninja swords and sliced the endoskeleton's arms off.

-"…mastered these." Nightmare Freddy finished and Toy Chica giggled. Then the bear grabbed a box that he was hiding inside one of the spare parts' box. He handed it to Toy Chica.

-"And this?" Toy Chica asked.

-"Something that might come in handy…also, a 'thank you' gift, for always being there for me." Nightmare Freddy said with a small blush on his face, but it seemed that Toy Chica noticed that. When she opened the box, she gasped as she took out four Sais that have been kept there.

-"Are these…Sais? For me?" Toy Chica asked happy.

-"When I made my swords and my roped kunai, I took the liberty to make some weapons for you as well. And considering your fighting style…the Sais will help you to improve your techniques." Nightmare Freddy explained, but then he was surprised when Toy Chica threw herself into him and hugged him with a remarkable strength.

-"Thank you!" Toy Chica said happily, Nightmare Freddy merely smirked and then his chicken friend let go of him.

-"So…how's your training going?" Nightmare Freddy said, avoiding the awkwardness that comes after a hug.

-"Well…bad. I can't seem to find my true power." Toy Chica said frustrated.

-"That's because you're doing like Freddy…you're desperate. You need to be calm and let your spirit flow through your moves." Nightmare Freddy explained and Toy Chica nodded, then she continued her exercises but calmly this time. She continued until her fists started to emit a pink aura around them.

-"Wha?! What the?!" Toy Chica exclaimed. Nigthmare Freddy smirked, she finally unlocked her secret power.

-"You did it." Nightmare Freddy said smiling and Toy Chica was amazed and full of joy. Then she made a punch into the air with her pinked aura fists and then she teleported in the blink of an eye and she appeared behind Nightmare Freddy.

-"So…my power's to teleport like that?" Toy Chica asked and Nightmare Freddy nodded.

-"And inflicting more damage, for what I can sense." Nightmare Freddy confirmed. Toy Chica was more than happy that she was able to unlock her secret power. But as the Nightmare and the Toy kept talking, Freddy spotted everything from the basement's door. Now he was pissed that he was the only one who couldn't unlock his power.

-"Freddy? What are you doing here?" Chica said as she found the bear.

-"Leave me be, Chica." Freddy said angered. Then the chicken spotted at the basement and saw Nightmare Freddy and Toy Chica talking, but she also noticed that her Toy counterpart had her hands glowing in a pink aura. She understood immediately what was wrong with Freddy, he was jealous that Toy Chica was able to unlock her secret power first and he was angry because he was the only one without powers.

-"Oh, Freddy. You shouldn't feel jealous or angry…You just gotta train harder. I'll help you, if you wish." Chica offered but Freddy frowned.

-"Why did Fredbear choose him as the leader instead of me? He isn't worthy to be our leader." Freddy complained but Chica sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

-"I know you wanted to be in charge. But you can't be angry at Nightmare Freddy for that. If it wasn't for him in the past. We wouldn't be here." Chica reminded him, and she was right. If it wasn't for Nightmare Freddy, when he was Toy Freddy back then, they wouldn't be standing now.

 _ **Flashback**_

Back on 1987, Freddy and the rest of his gang were locked up in the Parts & Service room of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza of the '87.

Freddy saw how his friends were all torn apart, broken and saddened. He felt useless, he couldn't help his friends. He just sat in the corner of the dark room feeling worthless, that is until Chica sat next to him, placing her unhanded arm on his broken shoulder.

-"Freddy, it's alright." Chic assured the bear, who just shook his head in disagreement.

-"No, it isn't. I failed you, guys. I was supposed to protect you…and now we're stuck in this dungeon forever." Freddy said.

-"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that we're all in here together…as family." Chica said, trying to form a smile with her broken jaw. But before Freddy could say anything, the door of the room opened, and the Toy animatronics entered the room.

-"Good evening, my friends. I'm sorry if we disturbed you." Toy Freddy said and the old animatronics glared at him.

-"Uh…is something wrong? Is there something we can do to help you?" Toy Chica asked nervously.

-"GET OUT OF HERE! LEAVE US ALONE!" Freddy yelled and the toys felt scared, except for Toy Freddy.

-"Now, now. We didn't come here to offend you nor do anything similar to it. In fact, we came here to help you." Toy Freddy assured.

-"What do ye mean?!" Foxy said angered and Toy Chica looked at him.

-"Toy Freddy said that we should take a look at you. You guys have been here locked for a while…so we thought we should see if you needed something." Toy Chica explained but Freddy scoffed.

-"We don't need of you. Leave!" Freddy said and Bonnie was about to say something more but when he got up, he fell to the ground.

-"Bonnie!" Freddy and Chica exclaimed and rushed to their friend's side as did Foxy.

-"What's wrong, lad?" Foxy asked but Toy Bonnie intervened.

-"His legs stopped working. We need to replace its motor generators." Toy Bonnie said.

-"He needs immediate repairs. Mangle, find the tool box." Toy Freddy ordered and Mangle started to look for a tool box, then he tried to place Bonnie in the table but Freddy pushed him away.

-"Don't touch him!" Freddy warned but his toy counterpart had a determined look on his face.

-"Fazbear, we can settle whatever issues you have with me later. Right now, your friend needs help, and I'm the only one who can help him now. You and the rest are too damaged to make repairs. So you'll have to trust me!" Toy Freddy said, surprising the old Freddy.

After a few hours of repairs with the assistance of his fellow toy animatronics, Toy Freddy was successful in repairing Bonnie's legs. He took the liberty to stabilize the motor functions of the others as well. Although it was quite a difficult moment to repair Freddy, for he didn't want the toys' help. But at the end, they managed to repair him.

-"Well, we're not exactly experts at it…but at least you're all able to move normally now." Mangle said.

-"Yes. I wish we could repair you fully as well, but we couldn't find the spare parts for you, my friends. Such as Bonnie's face or Chica's hands, but don't worry. We'll do our best to find the spare parts we need." Toy Freddy explained, and then the old animatronics nodded.

-"Thank you…I'm sorry if we were kind of harsh with you at the beginning." Chica said and Freddy got up and looked at Toy Freddy, then he took off his hat and looked ashamed.

-"I owe you an apology, you helped us all. Thank you and please…forgive me." Freddy said and Toy Freddy merely placed a hand on the old bear's shoulder.

-"It's alright, Freddy. You and your friends have my gratitude and my crew's as well. You and your friends inspired us all, this was the least we could do…though it pains me that you have to sit down back here. I promise that one day…you, the originals, shall perform on stage again. Until that day comes, me and my crew will keep honoring your name." Toy Freddy declared and Freddy smirked.

 _ **End of flashback**_

-"You…you're right, Chica. I let my pride and anger from the past blind me. We own him that much…I regret having been so cold towards everyone." Freddy said with regret and just as he finished talking, the floor below him began to freeze. Chica gasped when she noticed this.

-"Freddy! Your powers!" Chica said with joy and Freddy looked at his hands, they started to emit freezing air. Then he created and ice blast and shot it at a nearby chair.

-"I did it. I did it!" Freddy said with joy and then he grabbed Chica and kissed her. This left the chicken blushing like a tomato and the bear hugged her.

-"Thank you, my darling." Freddy said, just when Chica was about to reply, Mangle entered the room to inform that everyone needed to gather into the show stage.

When everyone was present, a lighting storm formed above the stage and then, Fredbear appeared in a flash of thunder.

-"Fredbear, is that ye?" Foxy said.

-"You're back!" Toy Chica exclaimed.

-"Hello, my friends. It is good to see you all again." Fredbear said.

-"Good to have you back, Golden guy." Toy Bonnie said and Fredbear smiled.

-"I suppose everyone discovered their true powers, am I right?" Fredbear asked and everyone nodded.

-"I discovered that I possess the ability to generate green energy. I can shoot it and release through my body to endurance myself." Toy Bonnie said showing off as his fist started to glow in green energy.

-"Ye see, Lad. I discovered that I possess the power of water. I can create and manipulate the water…now Imma really the captain of the seven seas!" Foxy informed as he created a water ball.

-"I can generate flying grubs. I honestly don't know how that is possible since I'm a robot, nor is the most charming power…but it's very useful." Mangle said as she created a flying grub from her hand.

-"I have the power of wind. I can manipulate the wind itself…how cool is that? I always wanted to fly!" Chica said as she created a small tempest in the room that ended quickly.

-"I can manipulate gravity. This is how the Force is like!" Bonnie said with enthusiasm as he started to levitate a table.

-"I discovered the power of ice. I can create any weapon or any attack based on ice and freeze." Freddy said as he created an ice ball and smashed it.

-"I can teleport instantly. I just discovered it this morning." Toy Chica said excited and then her hands started to glow in pink energy.

Fredbear was most pleased to see that everyone gathered their own special abilities, now they could have a chance to protect each other and the humans…but before anything else, he needed to be sure of something.

-"I'm glad everyone succeeded in your quests. But where is Nightmare Freddy, I'd like to have a word with him." Fredbear said.

-"You mean like a sparring match, right?" Toy Bonnie said and Toy Chica face-palmed herself. When Nightmare Freddy arrived, he noticed Fredbear and smirked.

-"It's good to see you, old friend." Nightmare Freddy said and Fredbear nodded.

-"It is time." Fredbear commented as his arms started to emit electricity.

-"To test my abilities?" Nightmare Freddy said as his hands emitted fire.

-"No. Your commitment." Fredbear said as he got himself into a battle stance

 **To be continued…**


	10. Sparring matchThe truth

**Chapter 10: Sparring match/The truth**

-"What do you mean?" Nightmare Freddy asked but Fredbear didn't reply, instead he shot a lightning charge at him but he managed to evade it. Nightmare Freddy didn't hesitate and then he charged at Fredbear with a barrage of fiery fists, but the golden bear countered every single one of those hits with his thunder covered fists.

Before he made his final hit, Nightmare Freddy teleported away from Fredbear in a burst of flames, and he reappeared behind the golden bear and kicked him in the jaw, sending him fly away.

Before Fredbear hit the wall, he vanished in a flash of light and appeared next to Nightmare Freddy, then he made a small thunder ball in his palm and then he threw it in Nightmare Freddy's chest and he was sent into one of the tables…luckily, it didn't broke.  
Nightmare Freddy stood up and Fredbear shot a lightning bolt but at him, but he countered it by launching his spear that dissolved the lightning and it got stuck on Fredbear's shoulders.

-"GET OVER HERE!" Nightmare Freddy exclaimed as he pulled Fredbear closed and he performed an uppercut that the golden bear blocked easily.

Fredbear smashed the ground and electricity filled it and it hocked only Nightmare Freddy, with him stunned, Fredbear flied straight into him and hit him with his palms that electrocuted the Nightmare bear.

Meanwhile, the rest of the animatronics were watching this sparring match between the two bears. But instead of showing concern that their match is being too aggressive or that being amazed for their powers…they were just betting Fazbear coins.

-"I got 200 coins on Fredbear."Foxy said, placing 200 Fazbear coins on the table.

-"290 on Nightmare Freddy!" Toy Bonnie commented placing his bet on the table.

-"350 coins on the golden one. He's obviously gonna win." Mangle said placing the coins on the table, now there were a total of 840 coins.

-"Mangle's right. 300 coins on our electric fella." Freddy said and placed his bet as well.

-"You're all crazy. It's obvious that Toy Freddy will win. I got 1000 coins on him." Toy Chica said as she placed 1000 coins in the table, surprising everyone. Was she really betting 1000 coins on Nightmare Freddy? Apparently she was confident with her decision.

-"Gotta side with her, boys. Fred's got more fighting experience than any of us." Chica said as she placed 700 coins in the table.

-"The ladies speak the truth. 400 on nightmarish friend." Bonnie said placing his bet on the table. Now there were 3240 coins for the bet.

Meanwhile, back with the bears, Fredbear teleported behind Nightmare Freddy and he kicked him in the back of the knee, making him crouch and then he pushed him away with an electric charged hit. Nightmare Freddy was back on his feet immediately and he took out his swords and charged at Fredbear, the golden bear surrounded his arms with electricity to counter the swords' attacks. The nightmarish bear tried to slice him in the neck with one sword, and to slice his legs with the other one but Fredbear managed to block the attacks; only for Nightmare Freddy to teleport at his side and form a fireball with his hands and throw it and Fredbear, making him fall down. But before he could get up, Nightmare Freddy stood in front of him and pointed at him with his sword.

-"Concede." Nightmare Freddy said with a smirk and then he offered him his hand to help him up. Fredbear chuckled and he accepted the nightmarish bear's help.

Everyone saw the result of the match, and those who bet for Fredbear were holding off their screams of anger, while those who bet for Nightmare Freddy were trying to hold on their laughter.

-"You let me live, I knew you were on our side." Fredbear commented, making Nightmare Freddy confused.

-"Of course I'm on your side. Why do you say that? And why did you considered for a minute that I would've killed you? You're my friend." Nightmare Freddy said and then Fredbear sighed.

-"I believe it is time to show you the truth." Fredbear said as he walked into the stage. Everyone joined the golden bear in the room as he started to form a thunder spell between his hands, when he was done he expanded the lightning in the whole screen of the show stage.

-"Oy. Instant movies! Good work, las!" Foxy exclaimed and Mangle rolled her eyes and smack him gently on the back of his head.

-"Don't do this again. This is important." Mangle said and Bonnie chuckled.

-"So, what are we going to watch?" Bonnie asked and Nightmare Freddy sighed.

-"Whatever he has to show, I want to know it now…" Nightmare Freddy said.

-"This I'm about to show you…may not be very pleasant." Fredbear warned but Nightmare Freddy growled in desperation.

-"Spare us the wait, Fredbear. What do you wish to show us?" Nightmare Freddy said and Fredbear sighed as the electric screen he formed started to show an even from many months ago. It was the night when Toy Freddy was captured and turned into Nightmare Freddy.

-"Fredbear? What do you want to show us? Everyone knows about that night. I was taken that night, remember?" Nightmare Freddy argued but Fredbear merely raised his hand to stop him from speaking.

-"I know. I used to believe it to be true…but, during my journey to the dreamrealm…" Fredbear started and Toy Bonnie, as well as the rest of the animatronics, were confused with what he just said.

-"Dreamrealm? What's that?" Toy Bonnie asked and Fredbear looked at him.

-"It is another name for the Puppet's realm. When I was training there, I discovered a dark scheme covered in that horrendous night."Fredbear continued.

-"No more fooling around, Fredbear. Get to the point." Nightmare Freddy demanded and his golden ally nodded.

-"You were turned into a Nightmare animatronic, yes. But not from scientific means…but from sorcery." Fredbear said and Nightmare Freddy's eyes opened wide.

-"You mean…he's like this because of magic tricks?" Bonnie asked.

-"No…through sorcery." Fredbear corrected.

-"No…no that's…that's stupid! It makes no sense at all! I saw with my own eyes how they created me into this thing in a bloody lab! I remember the equipment, the laboratory, the professor…everything." Nightmare Freddy said but Fredbear frowned.

-"No. That is what you may have seen. But it was all an illusion created by one of the shadows." Fredbear said.

-"The shadows? Didn't they disappeared 20 years ago?" Chica asked.

-"That is what we thought…but when Fred fought that shark animatronic, he mentioned Shadow Freddy…it is possible that they still exists in our world." Freddy said.

-"Exactly. What you all see here…" Fredbear said as he showed the mad professor that captured Toy Freddy and his laboratory.

-"…is in fact this." Fredbear finished and the image changed, the laboratory had become a horrible land, almost like if it was the closest thing to hell, and the professor was nothing but a shadow animatronic…but Fredbear was unable to identify which of the shadows was.

-"One of the shadows was responsible…and this place it's called the Underworld. Where the vilest of creatures exist. What they did to you, Fred. Is something beyond an animatronic in every way. You're no longer a robot…but you're a wraith, a specter." Fredbear explained. Nightmare Freddy looked at his clawed hand and he closed it, forming a shaking fist.

-"So…this whole time…" Nightmare Freddy said.

-"I am sorry, Fred. But it is the truth." Fredbear said but Nightmare Freddy chuckled.

-"No matter. When I'll find all the pieces of the Puppet's music box, I can summon him and ask him to return him back to normal." Nightmare Freddy said with confidence but Fredbear's expression turned into sadness.

-"That objective…I'm afraid it is impossible." Fredbear said and Nightmare Freddy's expression turned into shock.

-"What?!" Nightamre Freddy exclaimed.

-"I told the Puppet about your plan. He was more than willing to cooperate. But when we discovered what the shadows did to you…they placed enough dark energy within you to deny the Puppet's power into you. His magic will not have any effect on you…I'm sorry, my friend. But you're cursed to be a wraith…forever." Fredbear said with remorse. As soon as he finished his words. Everyone backed away from Nightmare Freddy.

-"No…no!" Nightmare Freddy said as his entire body started to emit smoke and his eyes turned red.

-"Toy Freddy…" Toy Chica said, trying to calm him down.

-"NOOOOOOOOOO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOO!" Nightmare Freddy screamed in rage as he combusted in flames. He smashed the nearby tables of the room and kept smashing the ground in anger.

-"Damn you, shadows. God damn you…" Nightmare Freddy kept repeating, everyone exchanged looks of concern as their comrade had snapped and was destroying a small portion of the room.

-"GRHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Nightmare Freddy screamed again and he teleported away from the room. Leaving everyone with a sad look.

-"I must speak to him." Fredbear sighed and he was about to teleport away to find him but Toy Chica stopped him.

-"No. Don't…I'll talk to him." Toy Chica said as she started to head away from the show stage room.

She knew where her bear friend always is when he feels troubled…and that is the basement he uses as a training ground.

-"Toy Freddy!" Toy Chica called out for him, and she spotted him standing into the end of the basement's tunnel. She walked closer to him but he kept staring at it and now she was behind him.

-"It's over…I can't be normal again. I'm cursed to be a wraith…a monster! Forever…" Nightmare Freddy said with a breaking voice.

-"Sshh. It's alright. You just have to hold your faith." Toy Chica said as she placed her hand on his shoulder but he did not turned around.

-"Didn't you heard Fredbear? There's no hope for me…if the Puppet's power can't change me back. Then nothing will." Nightmare Freddy said as Toy Chica hugged him from behind.

-"Don't lose hope, Toy Freddy. You'll find a way to get back to normal…I believe in it." Toy Chica said with a smile. Nightmare Freddy turned around and when he did, Toy Chica was surprised to see that he had oil tears on his eyes.

-"Why do you do it?" Nightmare Freddy asked, making the toy chicken confused.

-"Why do you stick around with me? I'm a monster…you shouldn't be wasting your time with me." Nightmare Freddy said as he got away from her and sit down into the floor, with his back against the wall.

-"You wish to know why?..." Toy Chica asked as she seated next to him. Then she grabbed Nightmare Freddy's hand and she rested her head on his shoulder.

-"Because no matter what. You will always be my Toy Freddy, no matter how you look like. I know you're still the same bear who never quits and always have faith on finding the solution for every problem…and…because…I love you." Toy Chica said, admitting what Nightmare Freddy had wish to hear her say for years. But now, he could not bring himself to celebrate with joy the fact that his crush loved him back, he was handling the truth about his condition so badly that he wanted to just die. But as long as Toy Chica stood with him, he'll keep going. He closed his eyes and Toy Chica started to whisper a small song to calm him down:

 _You've gotta keep on pushing on_

 _Cuz after all, you know that's what I want_

 _I will always be in your heart_

 _Be the light when it gets too dark_

 _Keep your memories alive_

 _I'll be the angel by your side_

 **To be continued…**

 **(A/N: The lyrics used in here belong to the Halo 5 Guardians rap "Angel by your side" from JT Machinima)**


	11. The army from the shadows

**Chapter 11: The army from the shadows**

After days of meetings, the owners of Fazbear's Land had decided that the restaurant would open again next year, due to some problems with the budget and many complains of many other families. Also, the repairs of the establishment would be prolonged as well due to Nightmare Freddy's rage attack yesterday. The animatronics were delivered to a safehouse where they will remain until Fazbear's Land will be functional again.

This produced an uneasy feeling of discomfort among the originals and the toys, though they were disappointed that they could not bring joy to the children for a while, they were pleased to have enough time to keep training, in order to keep the children safe from future threats.

Fredbear was worried that when they were to be transported to the safehouse, he wondered how Nightmare Freddy will join them. After all, his existence was revealed to the restaurant's staff the day he fought Razor, but they never suspected form him to be hiding in the Parts & Service room. When they were transported, Nightmare Freddy simply teleported to the warehouse to avoid been seen by the staff or any other human.

The following days the routine for the animatronics inside the safehouse is to simply been present when the staff comes to check everything in the mornings. Also, some of the animatronics have created weapons that they would use in combat.

So far, Nightmare Freddy possess a couple of ninja swords and a roped spear or kunai, Toy Chica possess four battle Sais, Fredbear possesses a bo-staff, Foxy possess a pirate sword, both Bonnie and Toy Bonnie use their guitars as weapons and Chica possess two sharped, silver steel fans.

Now, as the rest were talking or hanging around. Toy Chica was practicing with her Sais and she had managed to fuse her energy into her weapons so that she can fire pink energy Sais from her original variants. When she was done, she tried to find Nightmare Freddy but to no avail, then she found Toy Bonnie practicing with his guitar, not battle practice but merely music playing practice…for old times.

-"Hey, Toy Bonnie." Toy Chica greeted to her rabbit friend.

-"Oh. Hi there, Toy Chica. Is there anything I can help you with?" Toy Bonnie asked as he placed his guitar above a box.

-"Yes, have you seen Fred? I haven't been able to find him." Toy Chica said, and Toy Bonnie's expression was of concern.

-"Actually, yeah. He's in the back…but I'm not sure if he's alright." Toy Bonnie said concerned as he pointed the location of Nightmare Freddy which was one of the backrooms of the safehouse, Toy Chica nodded and headed to the direction Toy Bonnie had pointed out. When she reached the backroom, she saw Nightmare Freddy standing in front of the Toy Freddy doppleganger that the company made when the real one went missing.  
Toy Chica was worried of how he would react to his copy, but when she got closer to him, he noticed that he was just staring at it.

-"Toy Freddy? Is everything alright?" Toy Chica asked, worried and afraid that her nightmarish friend will go nuts and destroy everything around after looking at his replacement.

-"Yeah…though I don't know how to call this. It's like staring into a mirror, or looking at someone that's wearing my old face." Nightmare Freddy said, without showing any unstable reaction. Toy Chica sighed of relief, but she noticed that Fred's expression showed concern.

-"Does it bother you? We can remove it and put it away, if you wish." Toy Chica offered but Nightmare Freddy turned his gaze to her and made what could be considered a smile on his broken face.

-"No, no. Not at all…I fact, I'd like it to remain visible for me." Nightmare Freddy said with confidence. Making Toy Chica looking at him with a confused expression, which made Fred chuckle a bit.

-"Well, I can use this as a reminder…until I manage to get back to my normal state." Nightmare Freddy said, making Toy Chica smile. After he said those words, awkwardness arrived making none of them sure about what to say next, they stayed like that for many seconds until Nightmare Freddy broke the silence.

-"Toy Chica…" Nightmare Freddy started, as he connected his hands with hers, making her blush.

-"…thank you. You stood by my side all the time since I returned to you guys. Without you, I would've been completely lost and unstable…you have my eternal gratitude." Nightmare Freddy said smiling, which made Toy Chica so happy that she wanted to cry tears of joy. Then she let go of his hands and placed her arms around his neck as she started to close her beak to his snout. Before she could kiss him, he backed away from her.

-"Damn it, why can't I never get him?" Toy Chica asked to herself, annoyed that she has been unable to lay a single kiss on the bear she loved.

-"Sorry, Toy Chica. But…not like this, please. I wish to kiss you as well but, not with in my current state." Nightmare Freddy said, and Toy Chica understood. He wanted to be the Toy he used to be first.

-"I understand. Don't worry, you'll be back to normal soon. Besides, once you get back to your normal form…you'll have a little gift from me waiting for you." Toy Chica said, winking at Nightmare Freddy before she pecked him in his cheek. Then she left the room, leaving Nightmare Freddy staring at the door to which she left.

Later, Freddy Fazbear was training with his arms surrounded by a light blue aura. He was now able to create weapons made of ice.

-"Freddy…" Nightmare Freddy said as he approached his original counterpart.

-"Nightmare Freddy. Is good to see you." Freddy greeted as he offered a handshake, to which Nightmare Freddy complied.

-"How's your training progressing?" Nightmare Freddy asked.

-"My progress is effective. I have become better at it…you have our gratitude, Fred. Without your training, we wouldn't be able to discover the ways to protect the innocent." Freddy said and Nightmare Freddy chuckled.

-"No problem. Tell me, I have not seen Balloon Boy in a while. He's not here either. Have you seen him?" Nightmare Freddy asked to which Freddy simply nodded.

-"Yes. Although the main location's closed for now, the owners have opened a small restaurant in a mall near this safehouse. Balloon Boy's there right now entertaining the customers alongside a female version of him. I thinks he calls her JJ." Freddy informed and Nightmare Freddy smirked, he was glad his little brother was somewhere safe and he was doing the thing he knows to do best, entertaining kids.

Then, a dark and evil laughter was echoing through the safehouse, every animatronic was trying to find the source of it, which was found in the main room. There, Shadow Freddy was standing. At his sight, the animatronics got into battle stances and Fredbear step forward.

-"You abominable monster! State your business or be destroyed." Fredbear said as electricity started to run around his arms and his eyes started to glow in a bright blue light.

 **-"Oh. Not much, actually. You see, I'm performing some experiments myself and I believe it's time to test one of them. And what better test subjects than you and your pathetic allies, Fredbear. Enjoy this little gift that I'll leave you."** Shadow Freddy commented and then he vanished in a dark portal that appeared behind him. Once that portal was closed, more started to appear in the ground but these ones were of a fiery color. From these portals, demonic-looking endoskeletons emerged from them and started to growl at the animatronics.

-"It is time." Fredbear said as electricity surrounded his body and him and his friends rushed against the demonic endoskeletons, the battle had started.

Fredbear teleported behind one of the skeletons and grabbed it and shocked it until it exploded. Another skeleton tried to rush Fredbear but he was frozen by Freddy and then he grabbed the frozen skeleton and thrown into another upcoming monster.  
Foxy trapped a group of skeletons inside a water ball and then he crushed them inside, but another one tackled him to the ground. Before it could do anything, the fox disappeared in a splash of water and reappeared the same way behind his opponent and kicked his head away. Toy Bonnie's fists started to glow with green energy and then he started to tear another group of skeletons apart, he noticed one of those about to strike Foxy but he concentrated his energy into one hand and a green goo-like energy ball was formed and he threw it to the skeleton, making it fall down. Mangle was standing against three skeletons who were about to rush her, but as soon as they step forward, Mangle turned around and from her back popped out two spider-like animatronic legs that started to sting each skeleton at an incredible speed until they were dismantled.

Bonnie used his telekinetic powers to crush and throw the skeletons that were attacking him. One of those escaped the rabbit's grip and he rushed to strike him but Bonnie blocked its attack and hit it in the chest so hard that it got through. Then a giant endoskeleton tried to crush Bonnie but he used his powers to shrink the berserker skeleton into the size of a spider and finally, he squashed it with his foot.

-"Oy! Great job, lad!" Foxy exclaimed and Bonnie nodded.

-"Likewise, where's Toy Bonnie?" Bonnie asked and he turned to his left to see a skeleton about to bite his face off but he noticed blue fingers emerging from the skeleton's chest. Then, a giant tear through the torso was made and Toy Bonnie peeked his head from behind the open torso.

-"Hereeee's Bon!" Toy Bonnie said as he finished to rip the skeleton in half.

Freddy was freezing and punching all the enemies he could find but he did not notice another berserker skeleton about to attack him from behind. But no harm came to Freddy because Chica threw her fans into the skeleton's head and chest and used her wind abilities to rip the skeleton apart. Freddy nodded to her and she simply winked at him.

Finally, Nightmare Freddy was slicing his enemies apart, then he created a fireball and threw it into another berserker skeleton and made it explode. He saw one skeleton jumping into the air and try to hit him from it but he used his roped spear to pull it back into the ground. Once done that, he stomped on its face…effectively crushing it.

When he thought he was done, another skeleton kicked Nightmare Freddy down and it was about to rip his face off but two energy Sais were stuck in its head. Fred turned to his left and saw that Toy Chica had saved him and she made a back kick on a skeleton behind her, then she teleported behind another skeleton and threw her Sais on its feet and she kicked it away, ripping its legs in the process.

-"That was…wow." Nightmare Freddy said and Toy Chica smirked before she caressed his chin.

-"Don't be so surprised, honey. I wasn't even starting." Toy Chica joked as she recovered her Sais.

With the last endoskeleton defeated, the invasion was stopped and the animatronics were victorious.

-"I'll admit. That was fun." Mangle said with a smile as she stood above a destroyed endoskeleton.

-"Yes. Though it was a bit messy." Bonnie commented.

-"We must enjoy this victory. But not let our guards down…if I know Shadow Freddy well, this was just the beginning of his attack." Fredbear said, and he was right. This little attack Shadow Freddy unleashed on the animatronics was what he said before he left the mortal world, a simple experiment. The big undead army he let loose on the safehouse was only a 1% of the real army he created…in the depths of the Underworld.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	12. Rage of the Tiger

**Chapter 12: Rage of the Tiger**

The animatronics from Fazbear's Land were able to defeat Shadow Freddy's army, but they needed to be ready. For their next challenge, shall be far more difficult and deadlier than the last.

 **Unknown location…**

Lockjaw and Arch-Light have trained for months, using anger and vengeance as their fuel and reason to push themselves to the very limit. Now, they were ready to take their revenge against Nightmare Freddy.

 _ **-"That should do it. The time to get that traitor has come."**_ Lockjaw said as he glanced at his arms…the energy he was training with had developed a side effect that it's very notorious. He mutated another couple of arms, possessing now four arms.

-"Don't get too cocky, Lockjaw. Remember what happened to Razor." Arch-Light reassured as her claws were glowing with purple energy.

-" _ **Wrong! Razor was weak, that idiot rushed against Fred without preparation…therefor he was squashed like a bug. I am different, I can kill Fred without even trying.**_ " Lockjaw explained his point of view, but Arch-Light merely growled at his statement.

-"Lockjaw, don't be stupid. Is that same attitude that killed Razor! Don't underestimate Nightmare Freddy, we don't know what he's capable of now…" Arch-Light argued but before the nightmarish tiger could argue back, Shadow Freddy appeared in the room.

-" **Greetings…the animatronics managed to defeat the army I've sent, just as I planned.** " Shadow Freddy said and Lockjaw chuckled.

-" _ **Good, now I can go kill the bastard**_." Lockjaw said as he started to leave.

-" **And how do you plan to defeat him?** " Shadow Freddy asked, smirking evilly.

-" _ **Just watch me…**_ " Lockjaw said before he disappeared.

 _Flashback_

Months ago, Lockjaw and his team, consisting only of Arch-Light and Razor, had just received a new member…none other than Nightmare Freddy.

 _ **-"So he's the new member of our team?"**_ Lockjaw asked.

-" _He's a loser! Take a look at him._ " Razor commented and Arch-Light chuckled.

-"Well, he's much better looking than you guys." Arch-Light said and the others just growled.

The professor, in reality Shadow Bonnie, had ordered them to eliminate a high value target. They reached the location under a rainy night.

-" _ **Alright, here's the plan. I'll take the front. Arch-Light, Razor you'll take the sides…**_ " Lockjaw said and his teammates nodded.

-" _ **Fred. You stay here.**_ " Lockjaw ordered to which Nightmare Freddy merely nodded. Arch-Light frowned at Lockjaw's order, she could see that her leader was obviously jealous of Fred so he wasn't letting him do anything. While Lockjaw and the rest entered the location to kill their target, Nightmare Freddy was waiting outside. His pain and anger rushed through his body every day ever since he was turned into a Nightmare animatronic. But he was taken out of his thoughts when he noticed an old man staring at him on the street. In the past, he would've been kind but that made him suffered the cruel fate of today.

-"What do you want?!" Nightmare Freddy asked but the old man kept staring.

-"I know you…you seem, familiar." The old man said and Nightmare Freddy frowned.

-"I'm warning you, old man. Leave. Now!" Nightmare Freddy warned but he noticed a smirk forming in the old man's face.

-"Ah…I remember you! You're Toy Freddy, I would recognize that voice anywhere! After all, I used to work at your place." The old man said, making Nightmare Freddy quite curious about what he just said.

-"Who are you?" Nightmare Freddy asked.

-"You don't remember me? You and your friends loved to give me the creeps." The old man said, making Nightmare Freddy's eyes open wide.

-"Jeremy? Jeremy Fitzgerald?!" Nightmare Freddy asked amazed, the night guard that worked on the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza on 1987 was still alive.

-"Yeah…what happened to you, Toy Freddy? You used to look chubbier friendly looking. Now…" Jeremy said, without finishing the sentence he started.

-"Now I look like the kind of monster that makes you screaming for your mother?" Nightmare Freddy said sarcastically. He was obviously pissed.

-"I'm sorry, Fred. I didn't…" Jeremy said.

-"Leave it alone, Fitzgerald." Nightmare Freddy said. But Jeremy frowned at his words. The nightmarish bear was obviously trying to hide his pain.

-"Hey, Fred. Listen…I know we may have not being friends back on 1987. But I always respected you in a way, you weren't a normal robot, you weren't as intimidating as the original Freddy…you were one of a kind. A great leader and animatronic…when you and your friends weren't trying to kill me that is." Jeremy said and Nightmare Freddy looked at him.

-"We weren't doing it on purpose." Nightmare Freddy said and then he explained the story of the murdered children's spirits. Once Fitzgerald understood that and how Fred got turned into a monster and the reason why, he offered his sympathy to Fred. And assured him that the last thing he could ever do is give up hope, because that's not what the Toy Freddy he knew would do.

For the first time ever since he got turned into a Nightmare, he felt like he could finally trust someone; but he never expected to be the guard he tried to kill in the past. Then Lockjaw and the rest of his team arrived all soaked in blood, pointing out that they had successfully killed their target.

-" _ **Fred! What the hell are you doing?!**_ " Lockjaw said and both Nightmare Freddy and Jeremy turned to see the nightmarish tiger.

-"Who's the old man?" Arch-Light asked, then Nightmare Freddy glanced at the former guard.

-"He's Jeremy Fitzgerald. A…old friend of mine." Nightmare Freddy said and Jeremy nodded happily, he never thought that an old enemy he respected it would consider him a friend.

-" _ **Yeah, yeah. Whatever, we're losing time!**_ " Lockjaw said and then he used his claws and stabbed Jeremy in the stomach.

-"NO!" Nightmare Freddy shouted as Jeremy fell down to the ground and he started to bleed nonstop. Nightmare Freddy tried to help him but Razor stopped him.

-" _Let him die, Fred. Or you'll be next!_ " Razor threaten and then he dragged Nightmare Freddy with the rest as they left. As the bear tried to let go, and try to help his now deceased friend.

 _End of flashback_

 **Present day, Fazbear Entertainment's safehouse.**

Nightmare Freddy sat in one of the supply boxes of the safehouse, his mind lost in deep thought. That is until he received a visit.

-"Hey bro!" Toy Bonnie said, as he was approached his friend.

-"Bon, it is good to see you." Nightmare Freddy greeted and Bon nodded.

-"You've been kind of off since this morning, is everything ok?" Toy Bonnie asked and Nightmare Freddy shook his head. Then he explained his friend everything that happen on the night he met Jeremy Fitzgerald again.

-"I see…poor Jeremy. He always was a kind guard, even if we had to try to kill him." Toy Bonnie said. Then, the ground started to shake…and Lockjaw rushed from the window.

-" _ **Well, well, well. There's the disgusting traitor.**_ " Lockjaw said in mockery.

-"Lockjaw? I had a feeling you would come sooner or later." Nightmare Freddy said, then Lockjaw crushed the ground with his four arms and sent a massive amount of rocks to Nightmare Freddy, who evaded them by teleporting to the side in a burst of flames.

-"Four arms? That's new." Nightmare Freddy said and Lockjaw smirked evilly.

-" _ **Yeah…got an upgrade.**_ " Lockjaw said and he rushed at the nightmarish bear but Toy Bonnie stepped up and he kicked Lockjaw away, making him collide against the wall.

-"Need a hand?" Toy Bonnie asked but Nightmare Freddy shook his head.

-"No. Go get the others, and make sure they're safe." Nightmare Freddy ordered and Bon nodded as he left the room to find the rest of the animatronics, then Lockjaw got back on his feet and started to shoot a barrage of energy shots, but Fred deflected each one with his ninja swords.

-" _ **You became quite something, Fred. But it won't save you from getting crushed!**_ " Lockjaw declared as he started to glow in purple energy, then his shadow started to multiply in three and they took a solid form. Apparently, Lockjaw's secret power was to multiply himself.

Nightmare Freddy glared at Lockjaw and his clones, then he threw his swords aside and roared as his entire body combusted in hellfire.

-" _ **Mere fireworks will not stop me.**_ " Lockjaw chuckled as his clones did the same.

-"Not fire, Lockjaw. Mine is the power of Hellfire!" Nightmare Freddy said as he created a fiery hellball with his hands and threw it to one of Lockjaw's clones and its head exploded. Sadly, the clone's head regenerated as he started to cackle evilly.

-" _ **I guess I should explain, as long as I'm close to my clones…they're invincible. You and your pathetic friends are doomed!**_ " Lockjaw said as he and his clones rushed at Nightmare Freddy and started to attack him.

Meanwhile, Bon had reached the safehouse's main room where the rest of his friends were just hanging around.

-"Guys!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed and Freddy turned to see him.

-"What is it, Toy Bonnie?" Freddy asked.

-"Fred's fighting a big ugly guy who wants to kill him, he might need help!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed.

-"Okay! Mangle, Toy Chica. Come with me, the rest. Stay here and make sure to stop him if he gets away." Freddy said as he, alongside Foxy and Toy Chica headed to find Nightmare Freddy.

As for Nightmare Freddy, he had a rough time against Lockjaw and his clones. He was on the ground and Lockjaw was stepping on his throat as Fred tried to let go of him.

-" _ **What's wrong? Can't fight no more? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_ " Lockjaw laughed as his clones kept kicking Nightmare Freddy.

-"Hey! Get away from my boyfriend!" Toy Chica said as she teleported above Lockjaw and kicked him in the face and made him fall down.

-" _ **Ha! What's the matter, Fred? You need your little girlfriend to save you?**_ " Lockjaw mocked but Nightmare Freddy grinned as he got up.

-"Well, at least I made the one thing you were never able to do with Arch-Light." Nightmare Freddy mocked back, and that made Lockjaw angry. In the past, Lockjaw always tried to get Arch-Light's attention, but she never noticed him as more than a leader. Her attention was only focused on Nightmare Freddy.

-" _ **You insolent fool! I'll have my vengeance!**_ " Lockjaw roared but Nightmare Freddy started to choke him with his hand around the four armed tiger's neck.

-"No…vengeance WILL BE MINE!" Nightmare Freddy yelled as he teleported Lockjaw and himself somewhere away. Before Fred's friends could try to find him, Lockjaw's clones started to attack them. While Mangle and Toy Chica fought off two of the clones, Freddy glared at the third one.

-"Desist, monster." Freddy said as the ground below him started to freeze.

-" _ **I'll rip your skeleton out!**_ " Lockjaw's clone roared.

-"You'll feel the cold touch of death, ignorant buffoon." Freddy said and then he formed an ice sword and cut off one of Lockjaw's arms. Then the nightmarish tiger tried to hit him but Freddy slide below him and froze another arm but Lockjaw managed to hit the ground and make a small earthquake. But Freddy got back on his feet and he froze Lockjaw's chest, then the bear smashed it revealing a giant hole in the tiger's chest, the only thing visible was his endoskeleton's spine. Freddy quickly grabbed it and snapped it then he lifted Lockjaw up and ripped him in two.

Meanwhile, Mangle was fighting off another Lockjaw clone.

-"A tiger with four arms…" Mangle mocked as Lockjaw cracked his knuckles.

-" _ **Which I will use to tear you apart!**_ " Lockjaw said and Mangle glared.

-"My babies will feed on you." Mangle said, as many robotic flying grubs emerged from her back. Lockjaw underestimated Mangle for her small size so he took no precautions to attack her. That was his mistake.

Mangle's grubs started to fly towards Lockjaw and incredibly, devoured a small section of his body, making a small hole. Then they started to do the same on his shoulders. Finally Mangle send her grubs to Lockjaw's head, devouring it. Lockjaw screamed of pain until his head was reduced to his endoskeleton skull. When he fell to the ground dead, his skull separated to his body and rolled right next to Mangle's feet, her sadistic side was awaken as she stomped on the skull, smashing it to bits.

Meanwhile, Toy Chica was fighting the last of Lockjaw's clones. She kept evading the tiger's strikes but he managed to grab her with two of his arms and he punched her hard on the face, ripping her beak in the process. Then she slowly turned to face Lockjaw and her eyes had become black.

-"You're gonna pay for that." Toy Chica said coldly and then she threw one of her Sais at Lockjaw's shoulder and then she grabbed him and bite his shoulder off with her endoskeleton teeth. Then she tackled him to the ground, and used her bare hands to rip Lockjaw apart. The nightmarish tiger screamed in pain as he slowly tried to crawl away from the now crazed Toy Chica, but he only ended up with his torso being separated from his legs. Toy Chica kept ripping him apart until Freddy and Mangle approached her.

-"My apologies, guys. A lady like me shouldn't have done that." Toy Chica said as she grabbed her beak and placed it back on her face.

-"So…where do you think Nightmare Freddy is?" Mangle asked and Freddy and Toy Chica exchanged looks of worry and curiosity, where was their friend?

Meanwhile, Nightmare Freddy had teleported Lockjaw and himself to the tunnels of the city's subway that shared space with the sewers as well. Lockjaw was walking near the train rails as he kept an eye out for his opponent.

-" _ **Cut the crap now, Fred. Let's not prolong this anymore…if you're planning to defeat me then you are a fool. It is an impossibility! Even your friends are doomed to die at the hands of my clones!**_ " Lockjaw mocked as his fist was glowing in purple energy.

-"Oh my friends are powerful enough to take on your clones…" Nightmare Freddy's voice said, echoing through the tunnel. Lockjaw tried to find the voice's origin but to no avail, when he turned around, he saw Nightmare Freddy glaring at him.

-"…Lockjaw." Nightmare Freddy finished his sentence with venom in his voice. Lockjaw tried to hit him with his overpowered fist, but Fred teleported away in a burst of flames. He reappeared on top of a broken pillar in the tunnel.

-" _ **You can't escape me, Nightmare Freddy! Nothing will stop me from getting my revenge!**_ " Lockjaw declared but Nightmare Freddy roared in anger.

-"Wrong, Lockjaw! It is I who will get revenge!" Nightmare Freddy said and Lockjaw laughed.

-" _ **You?! HA! Don't make me laugh! What would you want to take revenge for?**_ " Lockjaw mocked once again and Nightmare Freddy growled.

-"Remember Jeremy Fitzgerald? The old man you killed in cold blood?!" Nightmare Freddy said with hate and Lockjaw smirked evilly.

-" _ **Of course I remember the withered piece of trash! He wasn't worth my time! But what does it matter to you anyway?**_ " Lockjaw said while laughing and as soon as he finished that sentence, a train passed by the train rail.

-"EVERYTHING!" Nightmare Freddy yelled as he threw two roped spears to the passing train's side and used its momentum to gain enough strength to kick Lockjaw away. He made the tiger fall down to another train railed bridge. Lockjaw got up and Nightmare Freddy dived at him to attack but Lockjaw grabbed him and punched him down. When Nightmare Freddy hit the ground, a train was passing right on the rail he fell on but he teleported away to make sure he won't get hit by the train. He reappeared behind Lockjaw and punched him away, this time colliding with the side of the train. Filled with anger, Nightmare Freddy grabbed Lockjaw from the head and he pressed his head on the train's side as it was still moving. Lockjaw screamed in pain as he felt how half of his face was being torn apart by the train.

Once the train left, Lockjaw's right side of his face was completely destroyed as Nightmare Freddy kept holding him by the head.

-"It's time to pay, you bastard!" Nightmare Freddy said but Lockjaw hit him with the back of his head, stunning him. Then Lockjaw punched Nightmare Freddy against the wall but Fred got up fast and tackled the nightmarish tiger down of the bridge, Both now were free falling down to the sewers' lower levels, while hitting each other. Then Fred punch Lockjaw hard enough to stun him but at the same time he did that, he transported himself and Lockjaw to a forging factory on town. Then Nightmare Freddy kneed Lockjaw in the head, separating himself from him and landing safely on the ground while Lockjaw landed on a small melting lava container.

-" _ **It'll take more than that to defeat me, I am indestructi- what?!**_ " Lockjaw exclaimed as he saw that two of his arms were melted. That was his weakness excessive heat from melting lava. Then Nightmare Freddy lunged at him while screaming of rage, Lockjaw dodged Fred's attack and he landed on top of a big metal tube that contained lava inside. Nightmare Freddy used all of his strength to rip the tube open, releasing the melting lava inside and it flooded the chamber where Lockjaw was standing. Fred jumped up to a safe distance as he saw how Lockjaw was slowly being melted down.

-"Good riddance." Nightmare Freddy hissed with venom, then he teleported away.

Back on Fazbear Entertainment's safehouse, Nightmare Freddy teleported back and everyone was glad that he was okay. They didn't exchange words with him, they already knew he won and he deserved a break. As did Toy Chica, Freddy and Mangle. While the rest left Nightmare Freddy to rest, Toy Chica sat next to him and placed her head on his shoulder.

-"Are you ok?" Nightmare Freddy asked.

-"Of course, Toy Freddy. We just need to rest…but thank you for asking, honey." Toy Chica said smiling as she slowly powered down and slept next to Fred. He smirked as he saw her sleep.

-"Of course I would ask, the most important thing for me is to make sure that my most beloved being is safe." Nightmare Freddy whispered as he placed his clawed hand carefully on Toy Chica's cheek.

But then he heard a loud thump on metal echoing in the safehouse's room.

-"Did I hear you talk about someone you love? I think that's my cue, Fred." The voice echoed through the safehouse. And Nightmare Freddy's expression turned into deep shock, he was shocked enough that he held Toy Chica's hand close and tight.

-"Holy…It. It is her!" Nightmare Freddy exclaimed softly.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	13. The hatred of the broken heart

**Chapter 13: The hatred of the broken heart**

Nightmare Freddy felt many things during his life as a nightmare animatronic, but never this nervous. If the voice he's hearing right now is from who he think she is, then she will come soon.

-"Don't panic, beloved bastard…I'm not coming for you yet." The voice said, sounding angry.

-"Arch-Light…don't do this." Nightmare Freddy whispered but he heard a mocking chuckle as a response.

-"Who are you to tell me what should I do or not? You think you can boss me around after you betrayed me?! You're wrong, Fred. Once I get there, you and that little bitch next to you are history!" Arch-Light's voice exclaimed and then it went silent, meaning she already left to plan her revenge.

Meanwhile, Arch-Light was training a little more before she headed out for her revenge. To her annoyance, Shadow Freddy appeared before her.

-" **Greetings, Arch-Light. Are you ready to take your revenge?** " Shadow Freddy asked while smirking evilly.

-"Leave me be, Shadow Freddy. I'll go when I need to." Arch-Light hissed as her eyes started to glow in purple.

-" **Getting touchy, are we? Is someone having second thoughts? Well, allow me refresh your memory. Nightmare Freddy never took notice of your love towards him. He ignored you, he betrayed you. You always supported him but he never showed any appreciation. And finally, he chose Toy Chica as his girlfriend…something you desired for a long time. I believe that he should not go around without being punished. What do you say?** " Shadow Freddy explained but his explanation only made Arch-Light smash the wall with her fist.

-"I DID NOT NEED ANY OF THAT! I know what my objective is, don't you dare to remind me of the past!" Arch-Light yelled, this time her anger had made her dark skin and hair to emit purple fire, and her tail was ignited on fire as well as her clawed hands.

-" **Very well, I always knew you were the best of the three Nightmares. You are smart and strong, you possess the conscience that the other two lacked. Also your lack of pride will allow you to destroy Fred very easily-** " Shadow Freddy said but Arch-Light scoffed.

-"Stop your nonsense. I don't have time for your stupidity." Arch-Light said and then she opened a portal to leave. Once she was gone, Shadow Freddy frowned.

-" **Insolent child…** " Shadow Freddy growled before he left as well.

Meanwhile, on Fazbear Entertainment's safehouse. Nightmare Freddy was sitting on top of a supply crate as he was worried over the upcoming confrontation. Suddenly, he was pulled away from his thoughts as he heard Arch-Light's voice again.

-"Feeling afraid of your upcoming fate, Fred? Don't worry, I'll make sure you will suffer instead of feeling fear!" Arch-Light's voice said and Nightmare Freddy's expression was still the one of sadness.

-"Arch-Light, please…don't do this. I don't wanna fight you." Nightmare Freddy whispered but he heard a scoff in response.

-"A little bit late for that, isn't it? Nothing you'll do or say will make me stop my revenge!" Arch-Light said but Nightmare Freddy was still silent. Then he could feel that Arch-Light's voice was gone, he sighed deeply and saddened that he will have to fight the only friend he had back on his Nightmare team.

While Lockjaw and Razor always treated him like a rookie or a failure. Arch-Light was the only one who ever showed sympathy to him, she helped him during those times and he helped her as well. Still, Nightmare Freddy was smart enough to notice her crush on him. But sadly, he could not return those feelings to her. No matter what, his heart will always belong to Toy Chica…and even though she's his girlfriend now. He can't help but to feel guilty over Arch-Light, he cared for her but as a friend…more like a sister. He regretted the day he went rogue on his team without telling Arch-Light the truth.

Then, in a flash of thunder, Fredbear appeared next to Nightmare Freddy.

-"Fred, I can sense that something is troubling you." Fredbear commented and Nightmare Freddy nodded.

-"Your god-like powers never fail you, do they?" Nightmare Freddy commented sarcastically, but he decided to tell Fredbear the story of his problem. Maybe the golden bear will help him to find the answer.

-"The story you tell me is quite conflicting. But I'm afraid I can't help you on this, but only to give you an advice. You consider her as your friend, try to talk her out and make her stop her rampage. But you have to do whatever you have to in order to protect the rest." Fredbear advised and Fred nodded. He would try to talk her out…because the last thing he wants is to fight and kill his former friend.

-"Thank you, but I only ask for one thing…" Nightmare Freddy said and Fredbear nodded.

-"Don't let anyone interfere, this is something between me and her." Nightmare Freddy said and Fredbear frowned.

-"I cannot promise you anything…if she managed to speak with you in your mind. Then she can probably elude my senses as well as yours, we wouldn't be able to know when she has arrived or not or she has engaged with any of our friends. But I'll do as much as I can to do your request." Fredbear affirmed and Fred nodded.

The next day, inside the safehouse's basement, Arch-Light entered it through the portal she came from. She started to search for Nightmare Freddy to kill him, so she exited the basement and headed towards the main levels. Fredbear's supposition was correct, Arch-Light's powers made her invisible to the thunder bear's senses or the hellfiery bear as well. So she could go unnoticed by those two and get to her target easily, that was until she crosses paths with a yellowed animatronic chicken with rosy cheeks.

-"Who are you?" Toy Chica asked and Arch-Light frowned at the very sight of her. Toy Chica could see the anger on this wolf animatronic and she wanted to know why, but her design seemed similar. Then she remembered, this wolf animatronic was Arch-Light, Nightmare Freddy told her about Arch-Light. Who she looked like and her personality. Now that the robotic chicken knew who was standing in front of her, only one last question remained as she grabbed her Sais.

-"You're after Toy Freddy, aren't you?" Toy Chica asked with a serious tone. At first, Arch-Light didn't understand of who she was talking about, but then she assumed that the chicken was speaking about Nightmare Freddy, but with a wrong name.

-"Out of my way, you fool. He's mine." Arch-Light demanded but Toy Chica smirked a little.

-"You want him? You're gonna have to go through me." Toy Chica said as her Sais started to glow in pink energy. Arch-Light smirked as her hands started to glow in purple. Toy Chica threw both of her Sais at Arch-Light but she evaded them by jumping up and then she dived at Toy Chica, tackling her down to the ground. The Toy chicken kicked the nightmarish wolf away from her. When Arch-Light got up, she created a purple colored fireball and threw it at Toy Chica, who evaded the shot by teleporting away and reappearing next to Arch-Light to punch her in the face.

-"That fire power…just like…" Toy Chica said amazed and Arch-Light smirked evilly.

-"Yeah, just like Fred. That should show you! Me and him are two of a kind, we were made for each other!" Arch-Light mocked, she obviously studied any obstacle that could get in her way. She knew how much Toy Chica loves Nightmare Freddy, so she supposed that saying something like this will affect her. And she was right.

-"Shut up! He's mine, you bitch! He would never love someone who's trying to kill him!" Toy Chica exclaimed as she slide beneath Arch-Light to make her fall down, but she evaded and kicked Toy Chica in the head. With her opponent stunned, Arch-Light proceeded to chock her but before she could kill her. She saw an entire line of ice coming at her and she let go of Toy Chica to evade the upcoming line of ice. Which turned into a spike ball that almost hit her.

Then Arch-Light noticed that Freddy and Chica had arrived at the scene. Freddy looked at Toy Chica unconscious on the ground then he glanced at the restored chicken.

-"Honey, take Toy Chica away. I'll handle this one." Freddy said and Chica nodded, as she picked her sister and dashed away. Then, Freddy turned to face Arch-Light.

-"Come no closer." Freddy warned but Arch-Light didn't flicked at all. She was just staring at Freddy, she was amazed that he was another brown bear like Nightmare Freddy, but he wasn't him.

-"You're not whom I seek." Arch-Light said and Freddy merely smirked as he created an ice combat hammer.

-"And yet, you've found your superior." Freddy mocked as he charged at Arch-Light and he tried to smash her with his ice hammer. Arch-Light evaded the attack and tried to punch Freddy but the bear blocked her attack and managed to freeze her in the process. Then he kicked her away and she broke free of the ice that immobilized her. Then Arch-Light kicked Freddy in the gut and she proceeded to scratch his face with her fiery claws but she was stopped when Freddy froze her arm and lifted her up and threw her into the ground, then he proceeded to stomp on her stomach.

-"Concede, or be destroyed." Freddy warned but Arch-Light merely smirked. She got Freddy's foot off her and she made a backflip to stand up.

-"Don't act all mighty, Fazbear. I know that beneath that calm attitude of yours lies the same weakly bear who cannot surpass Nightmare Freddy…And that makes you angry doesn't it? That another bear is far better than you." Arch-Light provoked but Freddy didn't even reacted.

-"Your mind tricks will not work, I have already accepted reality…and you shall do the same!" Freddy said as he slide with a line of ice he created in the blink of an eye. Arch-Light jumped and grabbed Freddy from his back and threw him away into the room where everyone else was at. Toy Chica had already recovered from Arch-Light's assault and she was eager to fight her again. But Fredbear stood up in front of her and helped Freddy up.

-"There is no place for a monster like you here, Arch-Light. Begone!" Fredbear said but Arch-Light chuckled.

-"I don't care about your words, Fredbear. The only thing I want is Nightmare Freddy. Now where is he?!" Arch-Light demanded as her entire body started to burst in purple flames and Fredbear's lightning was surrounding his body, ready to fight. But before the thunder bear and the fiery wolf could engage in combat, Nightmare Freddy appeared in the room in a burst of flames.

-"Hello…" Nightmare Freddy said and Arch-Light glared at him.

-"So…you finally arrived to fight, huh?" Arch-Light mocked but Nightmare Freddy shook his head.

-"No. I came to talk." Nightmare Freddy said and his words surprised everyone, especially Arch-Light and Toy Chica.

-"Why would he want to talk to her?" Toy Chica asked herself mentally. And apparently, Arch-Light did not had a problem with Fred's request and he knew it.

-"I've been thinking a lot lately…about you…about me…about what's gonna happen to us in the end…" Nightmare Freddy said and Arch-Light looked at him with a confused look.

-"…We're going to kill each other, aren't we?" Nightmare Freddy said with sadness in his voice and Arch-Light nodded, and she had a hurt expression on her face as well…as if getting her revenge wasn't what she wanted at all.

-"Perhaps you'll kill me, perhaps I'll kill you. Maybe now, maybe later…I just want to have the certainty that I tried to talk things out, to avoid the last outcome." Nightmare Freddy explained, but Arch-Light glared at him.

-"There's nothing to talk about. You're gonna pay for betraying me!" Arch-Light declared and then she tried to slash at the nightmarish bear's face but he grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

-"Arch-Light, please. I don't wanna fight you!" Nightmare Freddy said but Arch-Light struggled to get his hand off her wrist.

-"Too late! We were partners! We were friends! And you attacked me and betrayed us! " Arch-Light said and Nightmare Freddy sighed as he let go of her.

-"I did. And I am sorry…I was blinded by the rage when Lockjaw and Razor tried to make me attack my friends." Nightmare Freddy said but Arch-Light growled.

-"THEY ARE NOT YOUR FRIENDS! Thy never took notice of you in the past, they ignored you and pushed you aside, Fred! And yet you call them your friends?" Arch-Light said, pointing out the truth. In the past, most of the animatronics never took notice or care for Toy Freddy before he became Nightmare Freddy…yet, he wouldn't go against them.

-"Friends tend to make mistakes, but there's always the forgiveness at hand. That's what friends do, forgive each other. I forgive them for treating me like if I was nobody…because they're my family. I forgive you for trying to hurt them…and I hope you can forgive me for hurting you." Nightmare Freddy said ashamed but Arch-Light was still mad.

-"Friends? You killed our friends!" Arch-Light said and Nightmare Freddy's expression turned to anger.

-"Lockjaw and Razor were not our friends! You know that! They treated us like garbage, they were not a family…they were monsters and you know it…they always did things neither of us wanted to do. But they forced us! Damn it, Arch-Light. They made us kill many innocent people for the Professor's entertainment! Can't you see that?" Nightmare Freddy exclaimed and Arch-Light looked shocked, he was right…Lockjaw and Razor were nothing more than egotistical monsters, who killed for pleasure and used everyone around them for their gains.

-"Please…you were my only friend. And I don't wanna lose you, but I can't allow you to hurt my family. So I'm offering you a chance. Come with us…join us, you could be part of us. Don't let Shadow Freddy use your anger to control you. What do you say?" Nightmare Freddy said and Arch-Light started to think about it while she had a sad expression on her face. The fire around her slowly disappeared, then she took Fred's hand and looked at him with a pleading look.

-"Come with me, we can get away from all of this…just you and me. We can be together! Be free on our own way, free of all this haunting memories and situations!" Arch-Light said but Nightmare Freddy took a step back.

-"I'm sorry, Arch-Light. But no…I know…how you feel about me, but I can't return you those same feelings. I always saw you as the sister I never had." Nightmare Freddy said but the female wolf frowned.

-"Why? Is it because of that Toy Chica? Why would you choose her, Fred?! She never cared for you and you know it, she's probably interest in you now because of what you can do now!" Arch-Light exclaimed and Toy Chica stood right next to Fred.

-"NO! I love Toy Freddy just the way he is, not for his powers or looks…because of the kind person he always was with us…I just wish we could've seen it before." Toy Chica said but Arch-Light growled, she did not liked her to call Fred Toy Freddy.

-"What has she done for you, Fred? She did nothing! I helped you out many times! What has she done for you, huh?!" Arch-Light yelled and Nightmare Freddy tried to keep himself calm.

-"She kept me sane." Nightmare Freddy said and Arch-Light looked at him with a questionable look.

-"During all the tortures, the pain, the sadness, the anger and the solitary…the very memory of her in my mind kept me sane, made me believe there was a little bit of hope left in the world. Just a little! She did more than anyone could ask for. She saved my life, she's…" Nightmare Freddy said and then he glanced at Toy Chica and smiled.

-"…she's the angel at my side." Nightmare Freddy admitted openly and Toy Chica felt the joy rushing through her circuits, even though her lover cared so much for her enemy…he will always love her. She knew that now. But Arch-Light kept silent for a moment, then she glanced at Toy Chica.

-"I see…if she's the reason you're tied up to this place…I'll set you free from her!" Arch-Light exclaimed and she charged at Toy Chica.

-"Arch-Light! NO!" Nightmare Freddy exclaimed but Arch-Light as already fighting against the toy chicken. Toy Chica was having a hard timed dodging and blocking Arch-Light's attacks, but the female wolf managed to knock her down and her claws ignited with fire.

-"Once you're gone…Fred will be mine!" Arch-Light said as she raised her hand, ready to attack. Toy Chica closed her eyes, she would not see her end. But when she heard metal colliding with metal, she didn't feel anything so she dared to open her eyes to discover she was unharmed, and she looked at Arch-Light and her face had a look of shock. Nightmare Freddy had stand between them and he had pierced Arch-Light's stomach with his own fist.

-"F-Fred?" Arch-Light said with a mix of sadness and shock. Nightmare Freddy's expression was one full of sorrow so he closed his eyes and looked away from what would happen next. Soon Arch-Light exploded as Fred had created enough hellfire energy inside her to make her blow up. When he opened his eyes again, he looked at the ashes in the ground. He was glad that he had managed to protect Toy Chica…but he was completely destroyed in the inside, he was forced to kill his former friend. He sat on the ground as he started to breathe heavily and he buried his face in the palm of his hands. Though everyone wanted to help, Fredbear spoke up first.

-"Let us go, he…he needs some time alone." Fredbear said as everyone departed away. But Toy Chica remained and sat next to him and hugged him.

-"It's ok, sweetheart. It's ok…" Toy Chica whispered as Nightmare Freddy hugged her back and buried his face in her shoulder. They spent some time in that position.

Meanwhile, Fredbear was feeling sorry for his friend. Ever since Toy Freddy became Nightmare Freddy, his life was being full of pain and misery. He wanted to help but this was something beyond him, then he stumbled upon a box of the safehouse and discovered something that may help Nightmare Freddy. He found seven of ten pieces…of the Puppet's music box. The golden bear smirked at this, his pal's suffering days will soon be over.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	14. The hunt of the music box

**Chapter 14: The hunt for the music box**

Somewhere, in an unknown location, Shadow Freddy was looking at the sky as he heard an energy teleport behind him.

-" **Ah. I see that you have returned.** " Shadow Freddy exclaimed as he noticed Shadow Bonnie behind him.

-" **Hello, brother. Tell me, anything important happened during my absence?** " Shadow Bonnie asked and the shadow bear smirked.

-" **Toy Freddy broke free of your sorcery. And the other three nightmares we created were destroyed by him.** " Shadow Freddy informed and Shadow Bonnie frowned at this.

-" **So…the little toy bear was strong enough after all. Very well, are the rumors true?** " Shadow Bonnie asked and his brother nodded.

-" **Apparently, Fredbear has found seven of ten pieces of the Puppet's music box. If the thunder bear and his forces find the remaining three…then the Puppet will return with no doubt.** " Shadow Freddy said and the dark rabbit growled.

-" **We must not allow the forces of light to summon the Puppet back into the mortal realm! We will send our armies to stop them.** " Shadow Freddy assured but Shadow Bonnie merely chuckled.

-" **If our forces fail, I have a plan to destroy them and the remains of the music box.** " Shadow Bonnie said and then he laughed manically.

Meanwhile, on the safehouse. Nightmare Freddy was still grieving over Arch-Light's demise. He wanted to save her, to convince her to leave vengeance aside…but after all his efforts, he was forced to kill the only friend he had when he was turned into a Nightmare. Then, the door of the back room was opened and Fred noticed Toy Chica standing there.

-"Fred…" Toy Chica whispered but she couldn't continue. Nightmare Freddy smirked weakly and patted to the empty space next to him on the box he was sitting in. She nodded and sat next to him, then they stayed quiet for a few minutes before Toy Chica broke the silence.

-"Toy Freddy…I know you're not in your best moment, but I have to know. What happened between you and Arch-Light?" Toy Chica asked and Nightmare Freddy looked at her, as much as he did not wanted to remember the past. He owned this to her so he complied.

-"When I was introduce to my Nightmare team. Arch-Light seemed to have taken a special interest in me…at the time, I was distant with everyone. The anger, the pain, the suffering…those are not the virtues to start a friendship. Either way, while Lockjaw and razor treated me like garbage, not that I would care anyway, Arch-Light was the only one of them who showed kindness and compassion towards me. But over the passing days, I discovered that she developed a crush on me…and, as much as I wouldn't have to let her down on it, I did. I could not betray my loyalty towards you." Nightmare Freddy said and Toy Chica smiled, but her smile faded in a matter of seconds as her face showed a sad expression and she looked at the ground.

-"She was right, though." Toy Chica said and Nightmare Freddy looked at her questionable.

-"About what?" Nightmare Freddy asked and the female chicken beside him sighed.

-"We took you for granted for a long time, Fred. I…we never cared for you in the past…I hope you can forgive us, we don't deserve a friend like you." Toy Chica said but the bear held her hand with his own.

-"Sweetheart, there's nothing to worry about. I have forgiven all of you a long time ago. But my pain and misery back then didn't let me express it." Nightmare Freddy said and Toy Chica simply smiled and hugged him. Then Bonnie told them to go to the main room, for Fredbear was about to start a meeting.

When everyone gathered in the main room. Fredbear addressed to them. Probably it would be a mission so everyone got ready with a fighting variation. Freddy had an ice mask that covered his mouth, he called this his Unbreakable variation. Bonnie had his hands and bowtie covered with green energy, he called this his Mystic variation. Chica had her sharp fans glow in blue light, she called this her Royal Storm Variation. Foxy had formed a watery fist where his hook usually is, he called this his Tsunami Fist variation. Toy Bonnie had his hands wrapped in white bandages and he had brass knuckles with "BON" engraved on them, he called this his Fistcuffs variation. Toy Chica's eyes changed to her endoskeleton eyes, her arms had strange red marks and her cupcake was attached to her right shoulder. Also she had her arms and legs surrounded with pink energy, she called this her Ethereal variation. Mangle had many robotic insects flying around her body and the stingers of her back became black with red tips, she called this her Swarm Queen variation. Finally, Nightmare Freddy was not using his ninja swords, his arms had took a fiery aura color and many ashes were coming out of them, he called this his Hellfire variation.

-"Everyone listen. I have discovered the items we need to assemble the Puppet's music box and summon him…"Fredbear informed and everyone was joyed of hearing those news.

-"Nevertheless, I only found seven of ten pieces. And one of them is badly damaged...so we need to find the missing three pieces we need and the replacement for the fourth one as well." Fredbear explained and everyone nodded.

-"How are we going to find them?" Bonnie asked and Fredbear ignited his lightning in the room, it created a lighting screen and it showed a map of the world.

-"I have been looking for possible places where to look and I found four sites where we could find what we need. I will stay here and assemble the best I can of the box…and I'll send all of you to retrieve the missing pieces. You'll be divided in groups of two: Freddy and Mangle, you will head to Tokyo to find the first piece. Toy Bonnie and Chica, you will go to Tangaroa Island to retrieve the second piece. Bonnie and Toy Chica, you'll find the third piece in Cairo. And finally…Nightmare Freddy and Foxy, you go to Transylvania and find the replacement of the final piece." Fredbear ordered and everyone nodded in agreement. Then, the thunder bear used his powers to create four electric portals to which the four teams passed through. Once they were gone, he started to assemble the box and the parts he could.

Meanwhile, on Tokyo, Freddy and Mangle arrived at a warehouse that contained many supply boxes with different destinations.

-"How are we gonna find it?" Mangle asked and Freddy started to look around.

-"To make our search easier, let's check only the boxes that are destined to the US. We might be able to find it…" Freddy said as he and Mangle started to open up all the crates they could find.

Meanwhile, Toy Bonnie and Chica arrived at the Tangaroa Island. Apparently, a delivery crate from a flight to the US had somehow fell off the plane and landed in an unexplored part of the island. So they just needed to locate that crate.

-"Well, we only have to find a box full of stuff. Let's go." Toy Bonnie said and Chica followed him. During their walk, Chica was looking at the sky for several minutes.

-"Something on your mind?" Toy Bonnie commented, snapping the chicken out of her thoughts.

-"Oh, nothing. It's just that this place is quite lovely. I hope we all can come here sometime…you know, it's good to know that finally Freddy and Nightmare Freddy are getting along." Chica commented but Toy Bonnie narrowed his eyes.

-"They don't." Toy Bonnie said and Chica stopped her tracks to look at Toy Bonnie.

-"What do you mean?" Chica asked and Bon sighed.

-"I wanted to believe the same as you, but they don't get along. I mean, they're on the same side and all…but friends? They'll never be. Both are just too proud to become friends. Also we could look at it in this way: Freddy's powers is ice based and Nightmare Freddy's are hellfire based, it's no surprise they would not be friends…they're just allies who respect each other most of the time being." Toy Bonnie explained and Chica was surprised at what the toy rabbit just said.

-"Oh…I see." Chica said as she and Toy Bonnie kept walking.

Meanwhile on Cairo, Bonnie and Toy Chica had arrived at one of the ancient pyramids of the desert. Apparently, just like on Tangaroa Island, a delivery crate was abandoned near the pyramid.

-"It should be below these rubbles. I'll handle it." Bonnie said and he used his powers to remove the rubble that was blocking the crate they were looking for, while Bonnie was removing the rubbles, Toy Chica was keeping an eye out for any problems…somehow she could feel something was completely wrong.

Meanwhile, on Transylvania, Nightmare Freddy and Foxy had found an old and abandoned warehouse where they would be able to find the replacement they need, apparently it was a steel cog for the box.

-"We better get going." Nightmare Freddy said as he burned the locked door down, Foxy entered the warehouse first and then he started to look for the replacement they needed.

-"Oy, Fred. Listen, lad…I'm sorry for everything. It was because of what I did that ye got captured. I'm sorry…" Foxy said, pleading for forgiveness. If he wasn't so drunk on energy and had kissed Toy Chica that night, maybe Toy Freddy would've not been turned into Nightmare Freddy. Before the fox could say more, Nightmare Freddy placed a hand on his shoulder.

-"Hey. Don't worry, Foxy. That's in the past…and I forgive you." Nightmare Freddy said and Foxy nodded. Then they continued to keep searching for the special cog they needed. When they kept searching, the ground started to shake. Then, many undead skeletons started to emerge.

-"No wonder these place is known for creepy things." Nightmare Freddy said as he raised his hand up and a few of those skeletons got burned down to ashes. And then Foxy created a medium size tidal wave and smashed the skeletons against a wall. But more kept emerging from the ground.

Meanwhile, on Tangaroa Island, Bon found a crate that its destination was meant to go to the USA. He opened it, and he found lots of stuff but not what he was looking for.

-"I can't find it." Toy Bonnie said and Chica took a look at the crate. There were many things like pillows, blankets, cables but she managed to find a music box lever in a small tool box.

-"I got it. Now we just have to-" Chica said until Toy Bonnie pushed her away and slammed his fist against an undead skeleton that was trying to sneak behind her and attack her.

Chica got up and she saw a huge berserker skeleton trying to get to her but she tackled him and she took out her fans and stabbed them on the skeleton's forehead and jaw, successfully slicing the skull in two.

Then she noticed another group of undead creatures rushing at her but she waved the fans in her arms and made them fly away and fall into the ocean. Another berserker undead skeleton emerged from the ground and charged at Toy Bonnie, but before the undead creature could get its hands on the toy rabbit. Bon made split and with his brass knuckles he punched the skeleton where the nuts are for a male. The skeleton was paralyzed and Bon punched its skull away with an upper cut.

Meanwhile on Cairo, Bonnie and Toy Chica have already been ambushed by another group of undead skeletons. Bonnie was lifting three of these creatures up with his telekinetic powers and Toy Chica was using her energy filled Sais to make more damage to the berserker skeletons that were trying to attack her. But many more kept emerging from the ground.

On Tokyo, Freddy and Mangle have already been ambushed by the undead army, they were being surrounded so they took the piece of the music box they needed and started to retreat. That was, until a massive demon like beast appeared before them. They could not fight the beast and the undead at the same time so Mangle's insect wings emerged from her back and she carried Freddy up to the sky to buy some time.

Back on the safehouse, Fredbear could sense the danger his colleagues were on, so he stopped his assembly of the box and opened four thunder screens to see the battle, he saw how his friends were being attacked by the shadows' army. This was a fight they could not win. So the golden bear closed his eyes and used all of his energy to bring the rest of the animatronics back to the safehouse. When they were inside, he collapsed on the ground, weakened. Fredbear may have gained god-like powers during his training on Dreamrealm, but transporting eight beings into one place took a lot of energy.

-"Hey, we made it!" Bonnie said and then everyone looked at Fredbear in the floor.

-"Fredbear!" Foxy and Mangle exclaimed as they rushed to help their friend back on his feet. Chica rushed to his side as well to check on him.

-"I'm alright, I just used too much energy." Fredbear said and Chica examined his arms and torso.

-"Yes, you did. You must rest for now, otherwise your servos will lock up. Don't worry, I'll help you finish the box later. After all, we all got the pieces." Chica said and then Fredbear looked at everyone, and notice the four pieces remaining for the music box. The golden bear nodded and sat on top of a supply box to rest. Then, Nightmare Freddy approached him.

-"Thanks for getting us out of there." Nightmare Freddy said and Fredbear nodded.

-"It was my pleasure, old friend. But it looked like the undead army has progressed on its durability." Fredbear commented and his nightmarish friend narrowed his eyes.

-"Yes, the undead skeletons were stronger this time. You think Shadow Freddy has gained more power?" Nightmare Freddy asked and Fredbear rubbed his chin.

-"The newly strength of the undead means that Shadow Freddy has not gained more power…but there's someone else helping him." Fredbear explained and Nightmare Freddy understood.

-"But who is the one helping Shadow Freddy?" Nightmare Freddy asked.

-" **I AM THE ONE YOU SEEK!** "

Everyone turned behind their backs and saw Shadow Bonnie standing there, smirking evilly.

-"Shadow Bonnie!" Toy Chica exclaimed as she took out her Sais.

-" **That is correct, my dear** " Shadow Bonnie said as Nightmare Freddy glared at him with so much anger.

-"What are you doing here?!" Nightmare Freddy demanded but the shadow chuckled.

-" **Good to see you, old friend.** " Shadow Bonnie mocked and Nightmare Freddy's fist had burst in flames.

-"I AM NO FRIEND OF YOURS! NOW ANWSER!" Nightmare Freddy demanded and Shadow Bonnie laughed.

-" **You see…my brother and I needed to make sure that the Puppet will never be brought back to the mortal realm, so that our plans may proceed. When I took noticed that you and your friends tried to collect the pieces to assemble his box and bring him back. I could not allow that to happen. But…in case my forces would fail, I knew I could find the place where all the pieces were guarded. And I did it through your own eyes, my friend.** " Shadow Bonnie explained shocking Fred. Since the dark rabbit had created Nightmare Freddy, he could see through his eyes. Therefore, he knew where the pieces where being kept. Shadow Bonnie used the situation to his own advantage.

-" **You've done my bidding well, Nightmare Freddy. But now, I must return you to the Underworld.** " Shadow Bonnie said as his hand started to glow in purple energy. Then, Nightmare Freddy started to disappear. His entire body became transparent in a slowing rate, and everyone started to worry sick.

-"Fred!" Toy Chica exclaimed but she, alongside the others, were attacked by the dark rabbit's purple lightning.

-" **Once you're gone, I will eliminate your friends and destroy the box…and I will start with the toy chicken.** " Shadow Bonnie mocked as Nightmare Freddy growled. He was about to disappear but he had a last minute idea.

-"NEVER!" Nightmare Freddy yelled as he dashed at Shadow Bonnie and grabbed him before he disappeared.

Then, both Nightmare Freddy and Shadow Bonnie were transported to the Underworld.

-" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** " Shadow Bonnie screamed as he and Nightmare Freddy had found themselves in the Underworld.

Meanwhile, back on the safehouse, everyone saw what just happened.

-"They're…gone." Freddy said.

-"Yes. Shadow Bonnie intended to send Fred into the 5th plane of the Underworld, a place very difficult to escape…and which such intent may be impossible." Fredbear explained and Toy Chica had a look of worriness on her face.

-"We have to help him." Toy Chica exclaimed and Fredbear nodded.

-"And we will with the Puppet's help. But he won't have much problem against Shadow Bonnie in there…The depths of the Underworld drain the powers of shadows like Shadow Bonnie and augment the strength of wraiths, like Fred." Fredbear explained.

Meanwhile, in the Underworld, Shadow Bonnie tried to attack Fred. But his powers have been drained. And as for Nightmare Freddy, he felt his strength rising so he glared at the shadow, who have been able to notice what was happening. Then Nightmare Freddy chuckled as his hands started to create hellfire.

-"Welcome to hell." Nightmare Freddy growled at his new prey, vengeance was within his reach.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	15. Nightmare's End

**Chapter 15: Nightmare's end**

The latest turn of events wasn't what everyone was hoping for. The plan was to collect the last pieces to assemble the Puppet's music box and summon him back to the living world, then he would try to turn Nightmare Freddy back into Toy Freddy. But that plan was now delayed…right now, the animatronics have finished to assemble the Puppet's box, once they summon him back. They're new objective will be for the mystic entity to find Nightmare Freddy, who's now lost in the depths of the Underworld.

-"It is done. Now…let's call him back." Fredbear said and he started to wind up the music box, as the 'Pop goes the Weasel' theme started to play. Then, a flash of light appeared where the music box was and slowly it started to fade. When it faded, the Puppet was standing in front of the animatronics.

-"Puppet. It is good to see you."Fredbear said and the Puppet nodded.

-"Likewise, my friends. It is good to be back." Puppet said with a calm joy, Toy Bonnie couldn't help but notice a katana sword attached on the Puppet's back.

-"So…you have a weapon too?" Toy Bonnie asked and the Puppet nodded.

-"And yet, this is not an ordinary sword. You see, my friends…this sword contains something we all lived with in the past." The Puppet commented, and what he mentioned made everyone have a confused look. What was he meaning with 'something they all lived with in the past'? Until Fredbear realized what he was talking about.

-"The…the children?" Fredbear said half shocked and everyone showed the shock in their looks. Was it true? The Puppet's sword contained the souls of the murdered children? The very own ones who possessed the animatronics all those years ago?

-"Not exactly. Ever since the murderer was punished and condemned to suffer inside the last springlock suit that got burn down on Fazbear's Fright all those years ago…the children have finally found the peace they deserved and the lived in Heaven. I…usually pay them a visit to check on them. The live their afterlife full of joy and happiness." The Puppet explained, producing relief among the animatronics. They now knew that the children whose life has been taken away all those years ago are now in peace.

-"..But, they found out about Toy Freddy's condition and they wanted to help. I could not allow them to come back, to abandon the peace they prayed for…they agreed. But they lend some of their power inside this sword. With the children's power on our side…we may be able to turn Toy Freddy back to normal." The Puppet said and everyone understood now.

-"It's good to hear that. But we have another problem right now." Mangle commented and Chica nodded.

-"The plan was for you to help us get Toy Freddy back to normal…but, that plan will have to wait. We have another emergency, Yesterday Shadow Bonnie came to attack us and send Fred into the Underworld. Before he disappeared, Fred took Shadow Bonnie with him…they're both stuck down there. And we need you to help us getting Fred out of there." Chica explained and the Puppet placed a hand on his chin, thinking about the situation.

-"I see…very well. In order to gain enough strength to create a gateway to the 5th plane of the Underworld, I may take some time to meditate and gather the energy I need." The Puppet informed and everyone nodded. Still, Toy Chica was feeling impatient.

-"Easy, sister. Nightmare Freddy will be just fine." Chica said placing a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder.

-"Still, he's down there with the enemy…he might be in real danger." Toy Chica insisted but the restored chicken in front of her merely chuckled.

-"Don't worry, it's Fred we're talking about. He'll be just fine." Chica said, but even when Toy Chica tried to believe on her sister's words. She couldn't help but worry for Nightmare Freddy, after all, he was her lover.

Meanwhile, on the Underworld, there were two undead creatures walking in the depths of this realm, they resemblance metal pieces like if they were animatronics but they were more like undead monsters that are a combination of flesh and metal. These monsters were known as Krogar the Dire-Imp and Bone-Breaker. Both creatures' aspects were the ones of demons from hell, except for Krogar, who appeared to be a shadow like Shadow Bonnie. He possessed two horns, three spikes on each arm and his face was almost unseen…the only thing visible were two white bug eyes with scars on each eye. As they walked the reddish fields of the Underworld, they could hear a battle not so far away.

-"You're not escaping me now!"

-" **No! Stay back! I COMMAND YOU!** "

*Spear being throw and stabbed in metal*

-"GET OVER HERE!"

-"Hey…looks like there's a fight over there." Bone-Breaker said pointing the source of where the sounds were coming from.

-"Come on! We'll feast upon the loser!" Krogar said as he and Bone-Breaker started to head towards the battle. While they were heading there, Nightmare Freddy was being successful in achieving his vengeance against Shadow Bonnie. Who was now laying on the ground all beat up, damaged, and almost unable to move. He tried to crawl away from Nightmare Freddy but he was walking towards the defeated shadow rabbit. He was getting closer to his prey by each step and Shadow Bonnie started to panic.

-"There's no way you can run from me, Shadow Bonnie. I will have my revenge!" Nightmare Freddy exclaimed as his raised his fiery hand up and suddenly, Shadow Bonnie started to burn in hellfire. His screams of pain and agony attracted the demons to the site of the battle. As soon as the evil entity noticed the two creatures approaching, he used the last of his power to produce a controlling spell under the demons. Now these creatures saw Shadow Bonnie as their master and they headed to destroy Nightmare Freddy. The hellspawn bear noticed the creatures closing in so he stopped his hellfire rising attack to counter the attacks of the demons. Since Shadow Bonnie managed to turn the monsters to his cause and save him in time, he was partially burned down but was alive, barely.

As for Nightmare Freddy, he never considered the fact that the evil rabbit would use two native demons from this realm against him. In a split second, Bone-Breaker pushed Nightmare Freddy away and Krogar took advantage to help Shadow Bonnie up on his feet and drag him away. Meanwhile Nightmare Freddy kept fighting Bone-Breaker until he grew tired of it and he punched the demon on his got gut and then he grabbed him by the leg and started to spin him around. Then, he threw Bone-Breaker away into the direction where Krogar had left with Shadow Bonnie. The bear specter growled as his enemy had managed to get away from him, and he earned two new allies for the time being. Luckily for the evil shadow, the demons have lend some of their energy to him. Now he was able to teleport away from the hellspawned bear. He's far, but he has not left this realm yet, Nightmare Freddy will have to keep moving in order to find him.

Meanwhile, The Puppet was meditating in order to gather enough energy to travel to the Underworld and get Nightmare Freddy out of there. Unfortunately, he would be able to get there in a spirit form, leaving his physical body in the mortal realm…so the chance to save their friend was pretty slim.

Meanwhile, Bonnie was heading to find Toy Bonnie when he saw Toy Chica against the wall, and she looked like she was lost in thought.

-"Toy Chica?" Bonnie asked, making the toy chicken snap out of her thoughts.

-"Oh, hi Bonnie. Didn't see you there." Toy Chica replied laughing nervously.

-"Hey…are you ok? You seem…worried." Bonnie asked again, making Toy Chica sigh.

-"I am. Fred's down there in that hell, and I'm worried for him. And what if something happens? What if Puppet can't get him in time?" Toy Chica said, sounding freaked out.

-"Hey. Relax, he'll be fine. You just need to have some faith on both of them, ok?" Bonnie suggested and Toy Chica nodded. Bonnie gave her a thumbs up and left. Toy Chica remained there, thinking once again.

Meanwhile, the hunt for Shadow Bonnie had led Nightmare Freddy to an abandoned palace in the depths of the Underworld. Fred entered the palace through a hidden passage that had been unlocked centuries ago, as he made his way through the lower levels, he was discovered by the two demons he had encountered before.

-"Well, look who it is." Bone-Breaker said and Krogar cackled.

-"We'll make sure you won't go further." Krogar added and Nightmare Freddy smirked as the two demons charged at him, Nightmare Freddy dashed against them and he kicked Bone-Breaker on the jaw and threw his spear into Krogar, whose chest was wounded because of it. During the battle, Nightmare Freddy kept searching for Shadow Bonnie, and he found his prey trying to run away from him. Nightmare Freddy teleported away from them and tried to get to Shadow Bonnie but Krogar tackled him to the ground and he and Bone breaker jumped away, close to their master and Bone-Breaker spitted fire from his jaw and created a huge magma river that divided the palace in two.

-"Ha! You're done!" Bone-Breaker said.

-"No, not really." Nightmare Freddy smirked as he teleported next to them and hit both of them in the gut and threw two of his spears to Shadow Bonnie, he spun him around and made him crash and collide against a wall that led towards a secret room.

Meanwhile, on the mortal realm, the Puppet had gathered enough energy to go to the Underworld and everyone was in the main room with Fredbear and him.

-"I am ready. Wish me luck." The Puppet said as his spirit left to the Underworld to find Fred. Once he reached that hellish land, he started to look for Fred's energy until he found it. But he made a small gasped as he felt death feeling towards him. He needed to hurry, otherwise it would be too late.

Meanwhile, Nightmare Freddy was walking closer to Shadow Bonnie, who was crawling into an abyss. Fred took a look at it and saw millions of souls forming what it looked like a tornado. The name for this sight was 'The Soulnado'. Apparently, Shadow Bonnie intended to absorb some of them to regain more strength, but Fred stomped on his hand, making the Shadow scream of pain.

-"You're not going anywhere." Nightmare Freddy said and the evil rabbit started to cackle like a maniac, Fred looked at him with a look that said 'what's so funny?'

-" **You are so arrogant. You thought victory was in your hands, while you simply let your guard down.** " Shadow Bonnie said and Nightmare Freddy wondered what was he talking about until he felt something sharp on his chest. He looked down and saw Bone-Breaker and Krogar's claws had pierced his chest. Now, Fred was weaken and close to be destroyed…though Krogar and Bone-Breaker tried to consume Nightmare Freddy, they could not since Fred is a specter. Yet, they devised another way to finish him off. Then the Puppet had arrived to the site of the battle and saw how Bone-Breaker lift Nightmare Freddy up and he looked down to the Soulnado.

-"NOOOOO!" Puppet yelled as Bone-Breaker hurled Nightmare Freddy into the tornado of souls. He watched in horror as Fred screamed of pain while the intensity and violence of the souls ripped him apart until there was nothing left. Shadow Bonnie got up slowly cackling and he absorbed some souls of the Soulnado and the energy of both Krogar and Bone-Breaker.

-" **You have done my bidding well. I have no longer use of you.** " Shadow Bonnie said as he left both demons unconscious and drained of their energy. He laughed evilly as he regained enough strength to leave the Underworld. Once he was gone, the Puppet approached the Soulnado, where he was still at shock after watching a friend being torn apart. He looked on the ground and saw Fred's hat. He grabbed it and, with remorse, he returned to the mortal realm.

When he returned, everyone was waiting on an answer, especially Toy Chica.

-"Puppet! You have returned. But…" Fredbear said until he saw the look of sorrow on the Puppet's mask.

-"Puppet…where's Toy Freddy?" Toy Chica asked scared. The Puppet sighed then.

-"Nightmare Freddy fought well…but was overpowered by two demons that Shadow Bonnie had managed to control. Although they could not consume Fred for he's a specter. They devised another means for eliminating him to satisfy their cruel nature…There was a horrible event called 'The Soulnado' where many souls are condemned inside a tornado for all eternity. They hurled him into the Soulnado and…his body was ripped apart by the intensity of it. I…I was too late. I failed." The Puppet said as he had shown Nightmare Freddy's hat, which he had managed to bring with him.

There was a big, crushing silent as everyone turned their attention to the hat that the Puppet had brought back. Sadness, sorrow, anger and shock were felt on the room. Then Toy Chica, with a shocked expression on her face, slowly approached the only thing that remained of Nightmare Freddy.  
-"No…no, no, no, no, no. He…can't…he…" Toy Chica said, as the oiled tears were running down her eyes.

-"I'm sorry…he's gone." Puppet said and those words hit the breaking point. Toy Chica knelt to the ground and started to sob uncontrollably and scream of emotional pain. She grabbed the hat close to her. Chica knelt next to her sister and hugged her, tears running down of her eyes as well. Same was for Toy Bonnie, he hit a wall and started to let some oiled tears out. For he had just lost his best friend. Foxy hugged Mangle as she started to sob over Fred's fate. Freddy, Fredbear and the Puppet were just looking at the ground, with sadness on their faces.

-"I'm sorry, sis…I'm so sorry." Chica said sobbing and Toy Chica looked at the hat she was holding. Trembling and crying she kept looking at it. Then three words had escaped her mouth, though she knew it would only make her hurt even more, she said them because it was the most painful truth she ever experienced…alongside her friends.

-"I lost him." Toy Chica said with sorrow and sadness, as one of her tears landed on top of Nightmare Freddy's hat. The best of them all have fallen against the evil forces of the shadows. Nightmare Freddy…Toy Freddy, is gone.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	16. The Fire Rises

**Chapter 16: The Fire Rises**

Sadness, anger, hate, sorrow, guilt…all those feelings were now present inside the Fazbear Entertainment's safehouse. Just recently, the Puppet had tried to go to the Underworld to save Toy Freddy/Nightmare Freddy and bring him home. But that plan had failed, for Nightmare Freddy has perished during the conflict.

But in the darkest of corners of this world, Shadow Freddy smirked and laughed of his brother Shadow Bonnie, who was still healing from his assault on the Underworld.

-" **HAHAHAHA! Well, brother…looks like you have done it this time.** " Shadow Freddy mocked but the dark rabbit growled at him.

-" **Spare me your mockeries, brother! Nightmare Freddy had become stronger than I anticipated.** " Shadow Bonnie retorted but Shadow Freddy scoffed.

-" **Do you realize it was not only that? You planned to send him to the 5** **th** **plane of the Underworld…a place almost impossible to escape and deadly for shadows like us. And yet, he managed to drag you with him.** " Shadow Freddy still mocked and Shadow Bonnie rolled his eyes.

-" **It matters no more. Nightmare Freddy is dead, and his allies are fractured in spirit…this is a good opportunity to strike.** " Shadow Bonnie suggested and the evil bear nodded in agreement.

-" **Yes. With their fighting spirit broken due to the loss of Nightmare Freddy, we will destroy them.** " Shadow Freddy declared but his brother chuckled at his statement.

-" **Oh no, Shadow Freddy. Not destroy them…control them. Their spirit and will are broken, destroyed and weaken. We could use this opportunity to take the under our control, have more allies. Why to destroy an existence when it could be beneficial for our cause?** " Shadow Bonnie explained and the dark bear in front of him narrowed his eyes.

-" **You have a problem with your addiction to control everything, brother. Do not forget that it was because you tried to control Toy Freddy by turning him into Nightmare Freddy that left you in your current state! One of your creations, Lockjaw, he was right about one thing: Their kind cannot be control. Nightmare Freddy had already proven that point.** " Shadow Freddy explained but it appeared that the evil rabbit wouldn't change his mind.

-" **I am sure we will succeed this time, because none of them are Fred…it will be easy.** " Shadow Bonnie insisted but Shadow Freddy growled.

-" **You do realize that the control spell will not work on Fredbear or the Puppet, do you? Their powers are beyond the others, and they're of a strong spirit and will.** " Shadow Freddy remarked but Shadow Bonnie smiled evilly.

-" **We only need the originals and the remaining toys…If we manage to control all of them and use them at once against Fredbear and the Puppet, then they will surely be destroyed.** " Shadow Bonnie said. Without any other comment left, Shadow Freddy sighed.

-" **Very well, brother. We will do it your way…but if we are to fail, the consequence of it will fall only into you!** " Shadow Freddy warned as he and his brother disappeared, on their way to find their prey.

Meanwhile, the animatronics were not in their best moment, it was a heavy loss to known that one of their own…one of their family had been destroyed. Fredbear and the Puppet lamented the loss of their comrade and that he was gone as a Nightmare, not as the Toy he always was…and that they were unable to help him. Foxy was feeling guilty, he believed that it was his fault that all of this started. Mangle was trying to comfort Foxy who was sitting in a small space between two boxes.

-"Foxy…" Mangle said as she saw her colleague sitting against the wall and with grief on his face.

-"Ahoy, lass. Didn't see ye there." Foxy whispered, Mangle frowned and she grabbed Foxy's arm and dragged him out of where he was hiding.

-"What's wrong, captain? I know we all lament what happened with Fred, but you look…with guilt." Mangle commented and Foxy looked at her.

-"That's because I am, lass. It was me fault all of this happened. If I wasn't so…drunk that night and if I hadn't kissed Toy Chica. Fred would've never left the place and he would've never be turned into a Nightmare…it's me fault, lassie." Foxy said but Mangle simply frowned again and she hugged him close.

-"It's not your fault, Foxy. I know it because…I talked to Fred once, a few days ago." Mangle said and the crimson fox looked at her with confusion.

-"He told me that you talked to him about this when you guys were on Transylvania looking for one of the music box's items. He said he has forgiven you and you know it…and still, now that he's gone, you feel yourself guilty? There's nothing to be sorry for, Foxy. You have to hold no weight over your shoulders…" Mangle said and Foxy let out a small smile.

-"Thank ye, Mangle." Foxy said and Mangle smiled, they kept hugging each other with mangle resting her head on Foxy's chest.

-"You know, captain? I always did find you very handsome…" Mangle said, finally feeling relief to have let out her secret out of her chest.

-"Heh, and I always find ye attractive, lass." Foxy said and then Mangle pecked him on the cheek. They stayed like this for several minutes, both have fallen asleep in an embrace. But from the shadows, Shadow Bonnie growled as he noticed how Foxy and Mangle have rebuild their will. They can't be a target anymore so he needs to find others he can manipulate.

Meanwhile, Toy Bonnie was sitting atop of a supply crate. He was still hurt that his best friend had died, and that he was unable to help him. In the past, Bon was pretty much the only one who has ever noticed Fred as a friend, they helped each other out. But still, he couldn't shake away a feel of guilt from his shoulders.

-" **How does it feel, little Bon?** "

-"Huh?" Toy Bonnie exclaimed as he got up and started to look around him.

-" **Poor little rabbit, feeling the guilt weight over his tiny shoulders. Does it hurt?** "

-"Where are you?" Toy Bonnie exclaimed as his fists started to glow with green energy. Then, Shadow Freddy emerged from the darkness, facing the toy animatronic.

-" **Here…now, back to the matter hand. How does it feel, Bon? To know that your best friend has died and you did nothing to help him survive that outcome? Do you feel sad, angered, or simply useless?** " Shadow Freddy mocked as Bon was holding his head with his hands.

-"Shut up, shut up!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed as the evil bear next to him started to laugh.

-" **You can't deny the truth. You failed your friend…and it's your fault.** " Shadow Freddy mocked again and cackled as Bon knelled to the ground. The little rabbit looked broken, it was a perfect opportunity to take control of him. But stopped when Toy Bonnie got up and looked at him with a determined look on his face.

-"You're right. Fred was my best friend and I failed him…but still, I knew him well enough to know that the last thing he would expect from me is to be weak. In fact, he would scowl me for staying here just grieving. Toy Freddy always trusted me with anything and though I could not help him when he died…I know he entrusted me to protect our friends. So I will not be weak and cry over him, I will honor my friend's memory and stay strong…so there's nothing you can do now, Shadow Freddy." Toy Bonnie declared with confidence as Shadow Freddy growled and disappeared back into the shadows. As soon as he was gone, Bonnie entered the room and saw Bon in a determined position.

-"Brother? Is…everything alright?" Bonnie asked confused, and Toy Bonnie simply smiled.

-"It is now, brother. It is now." Toy Bonnie said but Bonnie still looked at him confused.

-"Mind explaining it?" Bonnie asked again.

-"Sure." Toy Bonnie said.

Meanwhile, Freddy Fazbear was in the upper levels of the safehouse, watching the streets of town from the window. Like all he felt sad and grieved over Nightmare Freddy's death. But for the leader of the restored models, he felt disappointment. With his greatest rival was gone, now there was no opportunity for them to fight and settle who the strongest Fazbear was. Then, Shadow Bonnie emerged from the shadows and once Freddy noticed him, his arms started to emit a freezing aura.

-" **I see you are not in your best moment. Am I right, Fazbear?** " Shadow Bonnie said and Freddy glared at him.

-"Begone, shadow. Your presence here offends the memory of Nightmare Freddy." Freddy said but the evil rabbit merely laughed.

-" **Nightmare Freddy? Why would you care about his memory? You hated him since the beginning, remember?** " Shadow Bonnie said and Freddy opened his eyes wide, that statement had caught him off guard.

-" **I am correct and you know it. I have come here to make you realize the situation. Nightmare Freddy is gone, your rival is no more…now you can prove that you are the better Fazbear.** " Shadow Bonnie said and that caught the bear's attention.

-" **With him being no longer an obstacle, you can become the strongest animatronic yet…and I can give you all the power you need. So, what do you say?** " Shadow Bonnie asked and Freddy narrowed his eyes.

-"No." Freddy stated and Shadow Bonnie frowned.

-"Nightmare Freddy was no friend of mine…but he was my ally, and I respected him. Therefor I honor his memory as the last Freddy Fazbear standing. I promised myself and my friends to protect them and fight for everything he believed in. Accepting your offer would mean to break my promise and turn my back on those I swore to protect…and us Fazbears, do not break promises. I will stand at the side of my friend Bonnie, my lovely Chica and the rest of my friends…and finally, I will not give into the desire of power, Shadow Bonnie. For me, my duty is more important than my pride." Freddy explained and Shadow Bonnie growled as he disappeared back into the shadows. Then Chica entered the room Freddy was in.

-"Freddy? Are you alright?" Chica asked and Freddy smiled at her.

-"I am." Freddy said and Chica smirked before she hugged him.

-"Hey…Fredbear said he wanted to meet us all in the center room." Chica and informed and Freddy followed her. Once they were all in there, minus one, Fredbear started to speak.

-"The Puppet and I have felt dark presences intensify today. We believe that Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie may be here." Fredbear spoke.

-"It's true, Fredbear. I found Shadow Bonnie trying to lure me into darkness. But he failed." Freddy said.

-"And I was tempted to darkness by Shadow Freddy, but he wasn't successful." Toy Bonnie applied and the Puppet showed concern.

-"Hmm…then that must be their plan. The loss of Nightmare Freddy was very heavy for all of us. The shadows must be trying to use or grief as a way to control us. Luckily, all their attempts to control were unsuccessful. Still, who else could be affected by-" The Puppet said until he realized that there was still someone left as the shadows target.

-"Puppet? What's wrong?" Bonnie asked until he saw the big concern on the Puppet's mask.

-"Hurry! We must find Toy Chica before it's too late!" The Puppet warned and everyone started to look for her.

Meanwhile, Toy Chica was sitting in the darkest corner of the darkest backroom. The death of Nightmare Freddy had affected her the most, she has not let the room in hours. Her oiled tears were still shedding from her robotic eyes and she was holding the last thing that remained from Nightmare Freddy…his hat. She was still grieving and crying over his death, the one bear she loved was gone and now…it seemed that her only reason to exist was gone. She only wanted him at her side, just once. And then, darkness started to surround her.

-" **Oh…look at the sad toy chicken. So alone and sad.** " Shadow Freddy said as he emerged from the shadows. Toy Chica growled as she got up and took out her Sais. Her eyes turned black and she glared at him.

-"You! You killed my Fred! I will grind you down!" Toy Chica yelled but Shadow Freddy simply chuckled.

-" **I did not killed Nightmare Freddy, the one who killed him was my brother. Nevertheless…I came with a proposition for you.** " Shadow Freddy offered but she threw one of her energy Sais at him but he easily dodged it.

-"I want nothing from monsters like you!" Toy Chica yelled again.

-" **Even if it's about Toy Freddy?** " Shadow Freddy said and Toy Chica looked at him with confusion. He obviously caught her attention.

-" **It is obvious that you loved him more than anything. Tell me, what would you do to have Toy Freddy back at your side? Would you do…whatever it takes?** " Shadow Freddy asked.

-"Anything." Toy Chica said and the dark bear smirked.

-" **Good, then all you have to do…is to touch this orb.** " Shadow Freddy said as a dark purple orb was formed in his hand.

-"And I'll be able to see Toy Freddy again?" Toy Chica asked and the evil shadow nodded. She took no hesitation and she started to walk towards the dark bear and she was about to touch the orb until it was destroyed by a lightning bolt.

-"Begone, Shadow Freddy. Your scheme will not work!" Fredbear said as he was accompanied by the other animatronics. Shadow Freddy frowned at this.

-" **This is not over…** " Shadow Freddy whispered as he disappeared into the shadows. When he was gone, Toy Chica glared at Fredbear and tried to attack him but the Puppet and Mangle stopped her.

-"Toy Chica, calm down, lass!" Foxy exclaimed but she was struggling to attack Fredbear.

-"You bastard! That was my only chance to see Toy Freddy again! AND YOU RUINED IT!" Toy Chica screamed but Fredbear sighed.

-"I know you're hurt, Toy Chica. But we couldn't allow you to give yourself into darkness. Please, think of what I'm talking about, do you think that Fred would've appreciated if you would've done something like that? To give yourself into darkness just to see him?" Fredbear said and Toy Chica calmed down. He was right, Fred would hate that and he would be disappointed in her.

-"I'm sorry, Fredbear. I…" Toy Chica said but the Puppet placed a hand on her shoulder.

-"I know. We all miss him, but we must honor his memory by fighting the darkness, not succumbing to it." The Puppet said as Chica grabbed Nightmare Freddy's hat and gave it to Fredbear. Then Toy Bonnie approached Toy Chica.

-"Toy Chica…I know it might not be much, but here…to help you remember him." Toy Bonnie said as he gave Toy Chica a plush version of Toy Freddy. Toy Chica hugged the toy rabbit.

-"Thank you, Bon. It means a lot to me." Toy CHica said, though she was still hurt over the loss of her lover.

Days passed, and the word was that the establishment of Fazbear's land was almost ready. So the animatronics would be shipped back into the restaurant in a couple of days. Though they were excited to go back to entertain families, they still felt sad that they would have to do it without Toy Freddy. Today, Toy Bonnie was looking at the hat of Nightmare Freddy, which he grabbed to take a closer look at it, then something fell off from its inside. Toy Bonnie grabbed what came out of the hat and showed it to the Puppet, whose expression turned into shock.

-"Bon…you know what this is?" The Puppet asked but the blue rabbit didn't knew what to say.

-"It's a memory chip!" The Puppet said. But to make sure it was still functional, they took the chip to Chica, who started to scan it since she was good at technological mechanics and systems.

-"Well?" Bon asked as Chica was looking at the data inside the chip from the safehouse's computer.

-"This memory chip contains everything Fred was and is. And the best part, it's still functional. God, this means…" Chica said excited and Bon smiled.

-"We can bring him back." The Puppet said and he ordered a meeting. Everyone gathered in the safehouse's center room, even Toy Chica attended, who was still hugging the plush of Toy Freddy.

-"Everyone I have important news. Toy Bonnie and I discovered this." The Puppet said as he showed the memory chip.

-"Is that a memory chip? Where did you find it?" Mangle asked and Bon smirked.

-"Inside Fred's hat." Toy Bonnie said and Toy Chica's eyes opened wide.

-"You mean that…?" Toy Chica asked, as a small tone of hope was noticed in her voice.

-"I ran a test on it. It's perfectly conserved and it's working. We can bring Toy Freddy back." Chica said and Toy Chica cried again, but this time her tears were of happiness and joy. Then she ran to hug Puppet, Bon and Chica.

-"Thank you, guys." Toy Chica said and Fredbear smiled at the scene.

-"If we are to bring Fred back to us, he will need a body." Freddy said to which everyone nodded.

-"We should start to find for an endoskeleton and spare parts." Mangle said but Bonnie said no to that.

-"We don't have to, we already have what we need." Bonnie said as he opened a crate which contained the doppelganger that Fazbear Entertainment mad of Toy Freddy.

-"Bonnie, you smart rabbit." Freddy exclaimed to which Bonnie chuckled. The next hour they took the fake version of Toy Freddy to the table in the backroom. They took out the standard procedure chip it had inside and placed the original Toy Freddy's memory chip inside.

-"Alright, we only need one more thing." Fredbear said as the Puppet approached the table. Everyone was nervous about what would turn out at the end of this. If the puppet would be able to restore Toy Freddy back. Toy Chica was so nervous that she hugged the Toy Freddy plushie tighter. Then the Puppet's hands started to glow with cyan energy.

-"Toy Freddy…Rise." The Puppet said as he shot the energy into the Toy Freddy body to restore him back to life. When he finished, Toy Freddy was not moving at all.

-"Uh…did it work?" mangle said and then Toy Bonnie got close to him, then he pressed his nose which emitted the boop sound.

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Toy Freddy got up in an instant as he screamed, making everyone jumped away in fear. Then, Toy Freddy looked around him and he saw his friends.

-"Uh…did I missed something?" Toy Freddy said, then everyone cheered in joy to have Toy Freddy back. But Toy Chica was the only one who ran up to him and hugged him tight.

-"Toy Freddy, you're back! You're back!" Toy Chica said as she hugged him tightly, Toy Freddy smiled and returned the hug.

-"We're glad to have you back, Fred. Do you remember what happened?" The Puppet asked and the toy bear nodded.

-"Yeah. I was about to destroy Shadow Bonnie until those two demons attacked me from behind." Toy Freddy said and Fredbear nodded. It worked, he was the real Toy Freddy.

-"We'll fill you in about recent events soon, Toy Freddy." Fredbear said but Toy Chica placed her hand on Toy Freddy's cheek and made him look at her.

-"That can wait, but now you owe me something." Toy Chica said and Toy Freddy looked at her confused, until he remembered when the lips of her beak connected to the ones of his snout. The kiss both finally wanted was now in motion. Everyone cheered as Toy Freddy and Toy Chica intensified their kiss.

Now Toy Freddy was back to the mortal realm, at the side of his friends and family. But there's still a lot of danger out there to face. The shadows are still on the loose and many enemies will rise as well. In time, they will be dealt with, but now it's time to celebrate that the Fazbear's fire had risen from death and had returned to us.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	17. Back home

**Chapter 17: Back home**

A crisis has passed thanks to the heavens. The animatronics have finally managed to find a way to bring their friend Toy Freddy back to life. Though the most experienced and one of the most powerful characters of the Forces of Light has returned, the darkness of the shadows was still a threat that needed to be stopped, and this time a new diabolical scheme will be planned by them, but for now there's a little conflict between brothers.

Shadow Bonnie was threw into a wall, and then purple lightning struck him as he screamed in pain.

-" **YOUR SCHEME FAILED, BROTHER! The forces of light had not given themselves to the darkness, and they have resurrected Toy Freddy! You are a failure!** " Shadow Freddy exclaimed as he kept torturing his brother. The dark rabbit kept screaming and Shadow Freddy stopped his attack.

-" **A…minor setback-** " Shadow Bonnie said as he struggled to get up, until Shadow Freddy kicked him in the chest.

-" **No excuses, Shadow Bonnie! You will not be given a second chance. Now, it is my turn to make our next plot and once again, victory shall come to us either we succeed or not.** " Shadow Freddy said and then he started to laugh manically.

Meanwhile on Fazbear's Entertainment's safehouse. Everyone was now relieved that no tragedy had prevailed, they were able to return Toy Freddy back to the mortal realm and in his original form.

-"I must say, it's good to have the lad back with us." Foxy said and Chica nodded.

-"You know, we should try to make him feel welcome when we get back to the pizzeria. Since he's back from the dead and also since we never actually appreciated him in the past." Bonnie said.

-"Well, good luck with that." Mangle chuckled.

-"What do you mean?" Toy Bonnie asked and the white vixen turned to look at him.

-"Sure, he's been brought back to life but I bet Toy Chica won't let anyone near him for a while. Right now she must be in that stage of ' _he's mine and only mine_ '." Mangle explained.

-"Oh, c'mon Mangle. I know my sister, she's not that kind of bot." Chica said.

-"Uh, honey? I don't mean to be rude or anything but…have you noticed how she was like when Fred was dead? I wouldn't be surprised if she kept him all for herself." Freddy said and then Chica thought about it.

-"On second thought…it's a possibility." Chica said and then chuckled. Soon, the Puppet appeared in front of them to let them know that they will be leaving to the pizzeria tomorrow morning.

-"But before anything else, Fredbear and I must talk to Toy Freddy, has anyone seen him?" The Puppet asked and everyone shook their heads.

-"Nope, he's probably with Toy Chica…I'll go find them." Mangle said as she started left to look for them. She kept looking for her friends until she heard a soft voices behind the supply room's door, she thought that they should probably be here so she decided to enter.

-"Toy Freddy? Toy Chica? You guys in here? Puppet wants to talk to Fred but he couldn't find…" Mangle said until she looked up and saw Toy Freddy and Toy Chica stuck on the roof while they were making out. Just a few seconds later, both had noticed Mangle had entered the room.

-"Gah! Mangle, hey. Uh…this may look weird but I can explain it." Toy Freddy said nervously.

-"Explain that you and Toy Chica were making out on the roof? How did you guys ended up there?" Mangle asked.

-"Eh, yeah…that's kind of a long story." Toy Freddy said and then Toy Chica got off him and landed in front of the white vixen, too close for comfort.

-"Back off! He's mine!" Toy Chica exclaimed and Mangle took a step back from her.

-"Whoa! Mind the personal space!" Mangle said and Toy Chica laughed shyly.

-"Sorry, I don't know what came over me." Toy Chica apologized.

-"It's nothing, Toy Chica. Fred, Puppet's looking for you. I'd be going now if I were you." Mangle said and Fred nodded.

-"On my way." Toy Freddy said as he picked up his hat and placed it back on his head. Then he disappeared in a burst of flames. Once the toy bear was gone, mangle looked at Toy Chica.

-"Well, looks like you were enjoying it that time." Mangle teased and the chicken next to her blushed.

-"Well…yeah." Toy Chica admitted it.

Meanwhile, Toy Freddy had met with Fredbear and The Puppet.

-"So? What is it?" Toy Freddy asked, the golden bear turned to look at him.

-"We want to make sure if your ' _resurrection_ ' was a success, can you still control your powers? Are you sure what happened after your death?" Fredbear explained.

-"It is important to make sure if everything is as we expected." The Puppet added and the toy bear nodded.

-"I…I do remember, everything. My creation on 1987, the murdered children, my turning into Nightmare Freddy, hunting Shadow Bonnie down, my death…but I don't remember anything after that." Toy Freddy said and the golden bear nodded.

-"Indeed, even who we are?" The Puppet asked and Toy Freddy nodded again.

-"Even Arch-Light?" Fredbear asked and Toy Freddy's eyes opened wide in shock, then his expression turned into sadness.

-"Yes…even…even her." Toy Freddy said with sorrow in his voice, this didn't go unnoticed by the Puppet.

-"Very well, it seems everything was a success after all…Fredbear told me you lost most of your weapons on your final confrontation against Shadow Bonnie. Therefore, I took the liberty of making spares of your swords and roped spear; you'll find them inside the backroom." The Puppet informed and Toy Freddy disappeared in a burst of flames. Then the masked animatronic turned to the golden bear.

-"Who's Arch-Light?" The Puppet asked and the thunder bear sighed.

-"Arch-Light…was a creation of Shadow Bonnie that served on the same team Fred did when he was a Nightmare, she was blinded by rage and she tried to destroy everyone but Toy Freddy was forced to stop her by killing her." Fredbear explained.

-"Oh…I see." It was the Puppet's only response.

Meanwhile, Toy Freddy had entered the backroom and he found his newly forged ninjutsu swords and his roped spear, he sighed as he placed the swords on his back and the roped spear on his hip. Then he turned around to go to the door until he noticed something shocking for him.

Standing in front of him was the female wolf of dark color, the black hair, those golden eyes, her shiny claws and her bright purple belly. Toy Freddy had his eyes opened wide at who was in front of him.

-"Y-You?" Toy Freddy asked though he knew the answer. Arch-Light was standing in front of him, and she was holding a gun and aiming it at him.

-"Miss me?" Arch-Light smirked as she pulled the trigger and the world went black for Fred.

Meanwhile, in the darkest corners of the world. Shadow Freddy had finished explaining his newest plan to his brother.

-" **Are you certain that this will work?** " Shadow Bonnie asked and the dark bear merely cackled.

-" **Of course, we need only one sample of each disgusting animatronic to create our latest weapon. Though if we want our plan to succeed, then we shall send a small group of our army against them. They will fail but they will also serve their purpose.** " Shadow Freddy explained and smirked at his new evil plan as he sent his army against the forces of light.

Back on Fazbear's Entertainment safehouse, Toy Freddy couldn't see anything but darkness and he could hear someone calling out for him.

-"Fred?"

His vision soon rebooted and he regained his sight.

-"Oh, Freeeeeeeeeed…can you hear me, Fred?" Arch-Light said, still in front of him. More like on top of him since he fell down in the ground. She was awful close at him.

-"Oh don't look so shocked, Fred. You knew this was gonna happen eventually." Arch-Light said as she got up from him.

-"But…you're-" Toy Freddy tried to say until she interrupted him.

-"Dead? Well, technically yeah…but what I meant is that now I am stuck in your mind. Anywhere you go, you'll see me. Right there! Alongside you! To make you some company." Arch-Light said as she started to cackle. Then Toy Freddy got up and Arch-Light pushed him against the wall and she was once again awful close to him.

-"So…you've changed, Fred. Is this the 'true form' you always had AND wanted to have back? You go from nightmarish beast to a circus toy bear? Not saying it's ridiculous. I'm just saying that you look so chubby and cute right now…" Arch-Light commented as she grabbed Toy Freddy's cheeks.

-"…That I wouldn't mind eating you." Arch-Light teased but Toy Freddy got off her, he still couldn't believe it. Was this Arch-Light? Or just a hallucination he was experiencing?  
As he questioned himself, he saw Arch-Light walk to a box of spare parts that contained spare masks for all the animatronics. Then she grabbed Toy Chica's spare mask and looked at it.

-"Tell me, how's this little bitch doing? Last time I checked I was about to finish her off until…wait, what was it again? Let's see, I was going to take her out and…Oh that's right. You blew me up into pieces! Just to protect this little nobody!" Arch-Light exclaimed as she tried to squash the mask but Toy Freddy took it away from her and placed it back in the spare box.

-"You get out of my head, right now." Toy Freddy warned but Arch-Light chuckled.

-"Well, that request will surely take some time, eh? I mean, can't you feel it right now?" Arch-Light asked as Toy Freddy felt a small earthquake. Last time he felt something like this was when the shadows sent their army against him and the rest. So Toy Freddy rushed out to find the others while Arch-Light was still standing in the backroom.

-"Go on. Save the day once again, but this time you ain't alone, Toy Freddy. Now you have a new playmate in your mind…and boy we'll have so. Much. Fun…together." Arch-Light whispered and then she started to laugh.

 **To be continued…**


	18. Inner struggles part 1

**Chapter 18: Inner struggles part 1**

 **(A/N: I want to apologize for the long wait. I was busy at college and out of ideas. Anyway, I hope you'll like this)**

Toy Freddy rushed towards the main room where his friends were, but for every hallway he passed the always saw Arch-Light either standing against a wall or sitting atop of a crate box.

-"You better run faster, sweetie. I swear I can almost hear their screams of pain." Arch-Light said and then she giggled, Toy Freddy tried to ignored her as he turned to the last hallway that leaded to the main room, as soon as he turned he saw Arch-Light sitting atop another supply crate.

-"Once you get there be careful. Remember, you're brooding for two now." Arch-Light teased and then Fred entered the main room by kicking off the head of an undead skeleton, he soon found his friends fighting off other skeletons.

-"About time you got here! Where were you?" Mangle exclaimed.

-"Sorry for the delay, nothing important. Another undead squad from the Shadows?" Toy Freddy asked as Toy Chica chocked one of the skeletons with one hand and stabbed its side of the skull with her Sai.

-"Yeah. Same as last time." Toy Chica exclaimed as she kicked the undead skeleton away. Bonnie slammed the ground and three of the undead started to levitate in the air so Chica threw her steeled fans towards two of them, slicing them apart.

Freddy froze one of them and then grabbed it and smashed it against another. Everyone kept fighting them off and even combining powers to do it. Toy Chica generated energy Sais and she threw them to the ground and then Toy Freddy raised his arms and created hellfire in them, the moment the skeletons stepped on the hellfired Sais they exploded in pieces.

Toy Bonnie jumped into the air as Bonnie grabbed a skeleton with his telekinetic powers. Then Bon used his overpowered fist and punched it in the face, piercing its face.

Then the ground started to rumble again as a big berserker undead skeleton emerged from the ground. Everyone looked at it and Toy Freddy narrowed his eyes.

-"Well now, that's one big barbarian beast. If we only had something powerful enough to rip it apart…and no. I'm not talking about you, you big lump." Arch-Light smirked as she 'playfully' punched him in the arm.

Then, The Puppet appeared in the room and his hands started to glow with a light blue energy and then he took out his katana and charged at the berserk skeleton. The masked animatronic performed lightning speed slices but the monster didn't seemed affected by them. But once the Puppet placed his weapon back on his back, the skeleton was cut down in pieces almost immediately.

Still, another berserker emerged from the ground and it was ready to strike until Fredbear teleported back into the room and his arms started to shine in lightning. Then he started to pronounce a foreign language as he created a thunder ball that he threw at the berserk skeleton, making it explode.

Toy Freddy sighed of relief, but his look turned into an annoyed expression as he noticed that same grey female wolf from the corner of his vision.

-"Well, that was…interesting. I was hoping a little more fun on taking out that pile of bones. Not a fancy, electric Winnie Pooh to do the job." Arch-Light mocked.

Then more skeletons emerged but this time, they escaped outside.

-"We cannot let them escape, hunt them down!" Fredbear ordered and so Toy Freddy, Bonnie, Mangle and Chica jumped out of the safehouse and pursued the undead creatures.

Toy Freddy disappeared in a burst of flames to reappear atop of a building so he could find the undead easily. As an animatronic, he has an upgraded range of vision installed primarily to detect criminals and protect the pizzeria's customers, if they were ever in danger at the place.

As he was looking around, he saw Arch-Light at his right and she rested her head on his shoulder and hugged him tight.

-"Well, it's only you and me now. Without that wrenched little chicken to disturb us." Arch-Light teased but Toy Freddy ignored her and stood at the edge of the rooftop.

-"Trying to find those things from up here? It won't work, it's not like you have an upgraded vision or…oh wait, you actually do!" Arch-Light joked and then she laughed maniacally. Then Toy Freddy started to look around until he found one of the undead running through an alley and he teleported in front of it.

-"It ends here." Toy Freddy said but the undead skeleton grew a sting from its forearm and stabbed Toy Freddy in the arm with it, he flinched in pain but his eyes opened wide in shock when the creature became dust and died afterwards.

-"Yikes…that's such a shame, and I really was hoping you would tear it apart. Pity…" Arch-Light said from behind Toy Freddy. He really was wishing this to be only a hallucination.

Bonnie was floating near the town's park, looking for the runaway undead creature but he still couldn't find it until he felt a sharp pain on his back, by the time he turned around he saw how the undead skeleton he was looking for had died by turning into a pile of ash. The recent event had left the rabbit completely confused.

Chica and Mangle have been trying to find the remaining undead warriors, until they were tackled from behind and hit by stings from the undead. Then they simply turned into dust.

Later that day, Toy Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Mangle returned to the safehouse and they noticed how everyone had injuries in their arms.

-"Hey! What happened here?" Mangle asked, then Toy Bonnie looked at her while still rubbing his arm.

-"Well, some of those creatures reemerged from the ground and hit us with some weird stingers." Toy Chica said, rubbing her arm where she was hit.

Toy Freddy approached the toy chicken and looked at her wound, he gently grabbed it and looked at it and Toy Chica couldn't help but blush a lot.

-"Are you alright?" Toy Freddy asked concerned.

-"Yes, darling. It's nothing serious." Toy Chica said and the she pecked Toy Freddy in his cheek.

-"Ugh…you two are making me sick." Arch-Light said, appearing behind Fred as he twitched in annoyance, if this was a hallucination then it was going to be a torture for the toy bear.

-"So any idea of what happened with those creatures?" Freddy asked.

-"This may have been a futile attempt from the Shadows to attack us, or it could've been a distraction." The Puppet said and everyone nodded. Either way, that would not become the animatronics' main priority. Right now, they needed to be ready. In just a matter of hours they will be transfer back to the newly restored Fazbear's Land.

-"Ooooh, we're getting transfer to the main location again? Wow, I can't wait to get there. I wonder if it's still the same old dustier place." Arch-Light said and Toy Freddy was shaking his fist. He wanted to tell her to shut up, but he couldn't. She was just a hallucination, so he's the only one who could see and hear her. Therefore, if he reacted the way he was avoiding then everyone would think he has gone mad…or madder than usual.

When the trucks finally arrived, the workers placed the animatronics inside crates to take them back to Fazbear's Land.

The workers knew the animatronics were smart so when they placed them inside the crates, the bots powered down for a limited time until they reached their destination. The estimated time that would take the entire trip would be 5 hours at least.  
All the animatronics were already powered down except for Toy Freddy. He teleported back to Fazbear's Land before anyone else to have a solitary time before the rest arrived there.  
Luckily for him, there was no one inside yet. He headed towards the show stage and stared at it, he was back at his home and yet…he didn't felt at home at all.

-"Well, still the same dusty place." Arch-light said, appearing seated in one of the chairs then she turned her attention to the show stage.

-"Oh! This is where you perform? Wow, can't say I like it. Hmm, I've never tried the singing myself since we were all busy killing people. Say, I think I can give it a shot." Arch-Light said as she climbed into the show stage. Then all of the sudden a light turned on above her as the rest of the room was dark. She grabbed the mic and looked at him seductively.

-"This one's for you, love." Arch Light said and then Toy Freddy was rather nervous. He could hear a creepy rhyme in the air as it turned into a creepy music. Then Arch-Light started to sing.

 _Grinning down through the gates_

 _Watch the night suffocate_

 _All the light as it smothers the sun_

 _I can tell by the moon_

 _You'll be joining me soon_

 _As a guest in my fortress of fun!_

 _And I can't wait to see you_

 _And once again free you_

 _Released from your humorless air_

 _Someday I will replace_

 _That big frown on your face_

 _With a smile and a murderous glare_

 _We are two of a kind_

 _Violent, unsound of mind_

 _You're the yin to my yang, can't you see?_

 _And if I were to leave_

 _You would grumble and grieve_

 _Face it, Fred..._

 _You'd be lost without me!_

 _You'd be lost_

 _You'd be lost_

 _Face it, Fred..._

 _You'd be lost without me!_

 _I'm just trying to show you_

 _Just how well I know you_

 _I understand just how you feel_

 _Threw your reason away_

 _'Cause you had one bad day_

 _And your mind let go of the wheel_

 _Still we're fated to battle_

 _You pout and I prattle_

 _Don't you ever tire of this game?_

 _But you'll not make it end_

 _'Cause I'm your only friend_

 _We are opposites but we're the same_

 _We are two of a kind_

 _Violent, unsound of mind_

 _You're the yin to my yang, can't you see?_

 _And if I were to leave_

 _You would grumble and grieve_

 _Face it, Fred..._

 _You'd be lost without me!_

 _You'd be lost_

 _You'd be lost_

 _Face it, Fred..._

 _You'd be lost without me!_

 _We have so many wonderful stories_

 _I have studied the mind of this bot_

 _A hero with no praise or glory_

 _Just his spear and his swords and his..._

Then Arch-Light jumped down of the show stage and kissed Toy Freddy in the mouth. Then she broke the kiss and touched his nose.

 _MUA! AAHHHAHAHAHOOOOHOHOHHAHAH!_

 _We are two of a kind_

 _Violent, unsound of mind_

 _You're the yin to my yang, can't you see?_

 _And if I were to leave_

 _You would grumble and grieve_

 _Face it, Fred..._

 _You'd be lost without me!_

 _You'd be lost_

 _You'd be lost_

 _Face it, Fred..._

 _You'd be lost without me!_

Then the light went off and Toy Freddy blinked, standing there in the darkness. He soon came back to his senses and teleported back to his crate before the workers discovered he was gone.

When the workers left the crates back on Fazbear's Land. The animatronics powered on and exited the crates.

-"Ah, it feels good to be home!" Bonnie exclaimed.

-"Oh yeah, now we can relax a little." Chica replied. Toy Chica couldn't help but notice Toy Freddy's Thoughtful look.

-"Toy Freddy?" Toy Chica asked, making him snap out of his thoughts.

-"Is everything alright, beloved?" Toy Chica asked again but Toy Freddy gave her a weak smile.

-"Yeah. I'm fine, honey. We're finally back at our home." Toy Freddy said and Toy Chica smiled and proceeded to hug him.

-"I am fine…" Toy Freddy whispered as he looked on his reflection the window while hugging Toy Chica. Only to see that there was no reflection of him or Toy Chica at all. The only thing he could see in the reflection was Arch-Light smirking seductively and evilly at him.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **Original song featured in this chapter:**_

 _ **Joker's Song by Miracle of Sound.**_


End file.
